


ton ange gardien (his guardian angel)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Su ángel guardián.Libro único escrito por David Horne.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	1. introduction;

**Author's Note:**

> Su ángel guardián.  
> Libro único escrito por David Horne.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Su ángel guardián.  
** **Libro único escrito por _David Horne_.  
** **Adaptación a _Larry Stylinson_  sin fines de lucro.  
** **Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.**

**L** a primera vez que el detective Harry Styles conoció a Louis Tomlinson, RN*, estaba en una camilla en la Sala de Emergencias, apenas consciente, luchando por su vida. La próxima vez que se encuentra con el bello enfermero de trauma, se esconde del mundo en la lujosa casa de playa de su hermano gemelo, tratando de sanar las heridas en su alma. Todavía no puede dejar de pensar en perder a su compañero en esa fatídica noche. Lo último que Harry quiere en sus vacaciones es compañía. Él quiere esconderse hasta que pueda enterrar su dolor. Él tampoco espera enamorarse de nadie. Pero no puede esconderse de sus sentimientos por Louis. 

_(*. Registered Nurse o enfermera registrada)_

Louis Tomlinson aceptó la invitación de su amigo para pasar sus vacaciones en la casa vacacional de Gary en una pequeña isla, después de seis años como enfermero de trauma en la Sala de Emergencias de Bellhaven General. Estas serán sus primeras verdaderas vacaciones desde que comenzó allí. Él no espera que Harry Styles, el detective de la policía duro que había cuidado en esa horrible noche meses atrás, fuera su vecino de vacaciones. El hombre le había impresionado en ese momento, a pesar de sus heridas, y ahora, seis meses después, incluso su gruñón no hace nada para detener la atracción de Louis hacia él. Ninguno de los dos está buscando comenzar una relación, pero se están enamorando el uno del otro. 

¿Pueden encontrar un terreno común, a pesar del dolor abrumador de Harry?

 


	2. pièce unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su ángel guardián.  
> Libro único escrito por David Horne.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**SU ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN.**

**L** a arena húmeda y compacta se sentía bien en las plantas de los pies mientras Louis Tomlinson trotaba a lo largo de la playa solitaria. Solo había estado en Santa Ana durante una noche, pero estaba ansioso por tomar la mayor parte del aire de la madrugada antes de que hiciera demasiado calor para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera holgazanear o nadar. Había bajado del ferri desde tierra firme la tarde anterior, y solo un solitario sensor de movimiento lo recibió en la casa de la playa de su amigo Gary. Para un hombre de la riqueza de Gary, era una cabaña. Para Louis, era una mansión en la playa. Había cuatro dormitorios grandes en la villa, con cinco baños y una enorme cocina y comedor combinados. Todas las habitaciones, incluida una pequeña sala de estar, daban a un área de estar al aire libre en un acogedor patio y, sorprendentemente, a un claustro como los sacerdotes medievales solían pasear para orar. Gary lo llamó el jardín de su cocina, y Louis planeó explorarlo, ya que estaría cocinando para él las próximas dos semanas.

Nada se movió, e incluso las olas parecían apagadas mientras trotaba por la franja vacía de arena. Su trabajo como enfermero de trauma en la Sala de Emergencias de Bellhaven General era estresante al máximo, y lo había estado haciendo sin parar durante siete años. Era lo que siempre había querido hacer. Fue lo que hizo en la Marina como médico en el campo. Era para lo que fue a la universidad. Por eso estaba obteniendo su maestría en enfermería. Después de que un accidente por un hombre conducir ebrio se llevó a sus padres y hermanos mientras él estaba fuera en el campamento, Louis juró convertirse en cuidador de aquellos que se encontraron aferrándose a la vida después de un evento traumático. Sus padres habían sido asesinados al instante, pero sus hermanas gemelas y su hermanito se habían aferrado a la vida durante horas antes de que sus cuerpos finalmente se rindieran y él no había estado allí para ninguno de ellos.

Después de un principio del año particularmente horrible, con algunos de los peores casos que había visto en sus siete años en la Sala de Emergencias, Louis necesitaba las vacaciones que su supervisor finalmente hizo no negociables.

—Para no ser malo, Louis, pero nos las arreglábamos para llevarlo bien antes de que llegaras, —le había dicho Marilyn Burke secamente, con la cara seria. —Estoy segura de que nos arreglaremos bien hasta que regreses.

La mujer mayor era una enfermera practicante cuya especialidad era el trauma pediátrico, y ella no se rindió a ninguna discusión cuando abrió la boca para recordarle la carga especialmente pesada que el departamento de urgencias había estado llevando recientemente.

—Sé todo lo que vas a decir, Louis, pero estaremos bien. No será la primera vez que hagamos turnos dobles, y dormiremos en nuestra ropa interior en las salas de descanso. Lo hemos logrado con menos personal antes. Además de Colleen, que está de baja por maternidad, serás el único enfermero de trauma que no esté aquí. Si es necesario, llamaremos a los refuerzos desde el piso de arriba.

Regresó a su escritorio para recoger una hoja de papel impresa que le tendió.

—Este es un registro de tu asistencia y los días que tomaste, incluidos los días de vacaciones, desde que estás en esta unidad. Léeme lo que dice sobre la cantidad de días de vacaciones que tomaste, por favor.

Louis odiaba que Marilyn adoptara su personaje de Perry Mason. Era una señal de que estaba jodido. Había escaneado la hoja y encontró, como era de esperar, que no había días en la lista.

—Mira, Marilyn, sé que no he tomado ningún día de vacaciones desde que llegué, pero he estado ausente durante tres días en casi todas las rotaciones. He descansado.

—¡Tres días de descanso entre el doble y a veces el triple turno no cuentan como vacaciones, Louis! ¡No puedo permitir que mi personal se vea afectado por el agotamiento en caso de una crisis real en la Sala de Emergencias! Si te niegas a ir de vacaciones, haré que te declaren no apto para el trabajo durante dos semanas y te obligaré a tomarlas.

Su voz subió, y Louis supo que era hora de retroceder. Después de todo, su jefe solo estaba cuidando sus mejores intereses. Y tenía razón... sí tenía problemas físicos o mentales debido a la falta de descanso, podría poner en peligro no solo a sus pacientes sino también a sus colegas. Al final del día, su lema, aunque no era médico, era _'No le hagas daño a nadie'._  Y eso incluyó a sí mismo. Así que acordó tomarse dos semanas libres, tan pronto como pudiera encontrar un lugar barato para quedarse.

La boda de Gary tuvo lugar en uno de sus tres días libres, y su amigo pagó por él para viajar a la isla para la boda y la recepción. Cuando le contó a su amigo sobre el ultimátum de su jefe, Gary se rió.

—¡Tienes que ser la única persona en el planeta a la que hay que obligar a ir de vacaciones! ¿Por qué no vuelves aquí? Linda y yo nos habremos ido un mes. Tendrás el lugar para ti solo. Nadie más estará aquí. Hay otra casa al lado, pero los propietarios tampoco suelen estar allí. Raramente los vemos... uno de ellos es dueño de una especie de compañía de seguridad y su esposo es un fiscal federal. Viven y trabajan en DC.

Louis se ganaba la vida decente como enfermero, y después de todas las facturas que pagaba cada mes, dejó el resto para una casa que esperaba construir en el lago en Upper Bellhaven. Entonces, unas vacaciones gratis eran un regalo que no podía rechazar.

—Tendrás que cocinar para ti, a menos que tengas montones de dinero para gastar en los restaurantes del continente, —agregó Gary, —pero dejaremos la nevera y el congelador completamente abastecidos. Usa lo que quieras.

Lo que hizo que su mente volviera al desayuno. No había tenido tiempo de mirar en el refrigerador cuando llegó la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro de que habría cosas fáciles como cereales y pan. Él podría hacer tostadas y comer cereales fríos. El mar parecía invitarlo, especialmente porque la casa estaba en el lado de sotavento* de la isla, y había una laguna protegida para nadar. Lo más probable es que volviera a bajar y simplemente se dedicara a la agricultura durante el día. Estaba esa serie de misterio sobre asesinatos que esperaba terminar, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para ella. Y como había completado todos sus cursos en línea para la clase de maestro actual que estaba tomando, estaba libre y claro por un tiempo.

_(*. Término marino que indica el sentido señalado por los vientos dominantes (tomando como referencia un lugar, dirección hacia dónde va el viento).)_

Mientras corría, trató de observar lo que lo rodeaba. Como Gary había dicho, sólo había otra casa de este lado que podía ver, un poco lejos de la de Gary. Por lo que él podía decir, era igual de grande, y tal vez más grande que la de Gary, porque era una estructura de dos pisos, donde la de Gary estaba en un solo nivel. El lugar parecía desierto, y parte de él se alegraba por ello. No era muy amigo de la vida social en circunstancias normales, y se sentiría increíblemente fuera de lugar codeándose con los adinerados propietarios de la mansión de al lado.

Por otro lado, siempre era más divertido pasar tiempo con otras personas, y echaba de menos la interacción humana que disfrutaba en sus días libres en Bellhaven. No le había dicho a nadie que se iría de vacaciones, por lo que sus compañeros de bebida le mandarían mensajes de texto pronto para averiguar dónde estaba. Su vecina, que vivía en un departamento debajo del suyo, cuidaría de sus gatos hasta que regresara. Ella era amiga de su tía, que lo había criado después del fallecimiento prematuro de su familia, y sabía que siempre podía contar con ella y sus primos para cuidarle la espalda.

De vuelta en la casa, Louis tomó una larga ducha y luego fue en busca de comida. Solo estaba usando su bata, ya que estaba solo, y no sentía la necesidad de vestirse. Se pondría un bañador y una camiseta antes de volver a la playa. No fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ir desnudo, incluso en una playa semiprivada. Encontró ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, así como algunos palitos de queso. Tomó algo de cada uno, añadió dos rebanadas de pan tostado, untado con mantequilla con mermelada, y una gran taza de café, y se llevó el desayuno a una bandeja al patio. Podía ver el océano desde donde estaba sentado, y cuando las olas rodaban perezosamente hacia la orilla, se permitió relajarse por completo, vaciando su mente de todo. La quietud solo fue enfatizada por las olas que salpicaban sobre el suelo.

Un movimiento en la laguna llamó su atención. Miró más de cerca, pero lo que se había movido parecía desaparecer. ¿Había peces grandes en la laguna? Gary no había mencionado nada de eso. Tal vez eran delfines, aunque la razón por la que retozarían en la laguna era un misterio para Louis. Cinco minutos sin movimiento lo convencieron de que había estado viendo cosas. Terminó su desayuno, lavó y guardó los platos, y fue a buscar las cosas que quería para su mañana en la playa. Se puso un par de bañadores al estilo del bóxer azul cielo y una camiseta blanca, deslizó sus pies en chanclas y agarró el libro que había estado tratando de terminar durante el último mes. Deslizó sus gafas de sol de aviador sobre su pelo castaño puntiagudo y regresó a la cocina para empacar un poco más de queso, unas uvas y un paquete de Oreos junto con dos botellas de agua en su mochila. En el último minuto, regresó a su habitación en busca de una manta y la toalla de playa que había olvidado.

La playa todavía estaba vacía cuando encontró un lugar para establecer su lugar de picnic improvisado. Las gafas de sol mantuvieron sus ojos protegidos, mientras se acomodaba en la manta, apoyando la cabeza en la toalla que había doblado y colocado sobre una conveniente roca plana. El silencio lavado por las olas lo relajó, y no tardó en dormirse sobre la manta. Dio la vuelta al libro y cerró los ojos, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre. La siguiente vez que los abrió, el sol estaba mucho más alto en el cielo, y estaba empezando a sentir sus efectos.

Quitándose la camiseta, se quitó las sandalias y las gafas y corrió hacia el mar. El agua estaba fría, pero se sumergió y nadó bajo el agua durante unos segundos antes de salir a la superficie e inhalar profundamente. Se sintió bien no tener nada que hacer, nada de lo que ser responsable aparte de su propio entretenimiento. Se tumbó de espaldas y flotó durante unos minutos, luego se volvió y nadó perezosamente de un lado a otro hasta que estuvo agradablemente cansado. De regreso en la orilla, se secó y se sentó sobre la manta, buscando una botella de agua. Sacudiéndola con sed, miró hacia el mar. Una lancha rápida corría con un esquiador detrás, y Louis creyó oír una risa feliz.

El movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo volver la cabeza a tiempo para ver a un hombre subir los escalones que conducían a la casa de al lado. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Louis solo pudiera distinguir cosas generales sobre él. Era alto, de hombros anchos, la expresión "como un tanque" vino a su mente, y parecía que cojeaba ligeramente.

Tenía el pelo largo y marrón ondulado y una especie de tatuaje en la espalda. Llevaba pantalones cortos y ajustados, e incluso desde esta distancia, Louis podía ver que era musculoso por todas partes. Se preguntó distraídamente si ese era el tipo de seguridad o el asistente del hogar de los DC durante el fin de semana. Haría todo lo posible por evitar al hombre, incluso si su cuerpo le había hecho emocionarse a Louis.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, y después de prepararse una enorme ensalada para la cena, pasó la noche viendo reposiciones de sus películas de espías favoritas. Se durmió en el sofá y se despertó con un nudo en el cuello. Una ducha caliente y algo de cenar se encargarían de eso. Hoy, se aventuraría a ver qué se ofrecía en la ciudad desde la que había tomado el ferri a la isla el día anterior. No le importaba estar solo, pero si hubiera cosas divertidas que hacer, probaría algunas para una variedad de entretenimiento.

Gary tenía tres vehículos en el garaje... un SUV, una motocicleta y una camioneta. Louis tomó la camioneta y siguió el angosto camino hacia el muelle público. Estacionó la camioneta, se subió al ferri y estaba en la pequeña y acogedora ciudad en menos de media hora. Decidió caminar y ver qué podía hacer. Había tres restaurantes a lo largo de la carretera principal, y un par de chozas de comida rápida en la playa. Encontró las tiendas de souvenirs habituales en la calle, una tienda de chocolate y helados, un arte espolvoreado y una tienda general. En una calle lateral, escondido del ajetreo y el bullicio de la calle principal, la oficina de correos y el maestro del puerto compartían cuartos. Había una peluquería, que hacía el cabello tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Un salón de té japonés y un restaurante chino completaron las ofrendas de ese lado. Al otro lado de la calle principal había otro camino con una farmacia, una tienda de comestibles y una iglesia, cuya aguja se elevaba orgullosamente hacia el cielo. El ayuntamiento en el centro de la ciudad albergó la estación de policía y la casa de asistencia.

Louis se convirtió en el centro turístico de Main Street.

—Buenos días, señor, —dijo una mujer muy joven mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. —¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?

Louis le sonrió.

—¿Podrías decirme qué puedo hacer por aquí para divertirme?

—Ciertamente, señor, —dijo alegremente, y procedió a mostrarle folleto tras folleto donde detallaban todo, desde recorridos en bote hasta cruceros para cenar, desde alquiler de motos acuáticas hasta clases de navegación, y snorkeling para bucear en aguas profundas.

—También tenemos un programa de teatro apilado para la temporada, señor, —agregó, y Louis levantó la vista, sorprendido.

—¿Teatro? No vi ninguno.

Ella rió, un sonido alegre y brillante.

—Nuestras actuaciones tienen lugar en el auditorio de la escuela, señor.

Louis asintió. Profundidades ocultas que esta pequeña isla tenía.

—¿Dónde está eso? —Preguntó. —¿Y cuántas personas viven aquí?

—La escuela está en la Ruta 53, señor. Regularmente, solo alrededor de un millar de nosotros vivimos aquí, —dijo, —pero durante el apogeo de las dos temporadas turísticas, ese número oscila alrededor del doble, si se incluyen a los excursionistas.

Louis tomó algunos de los folletos, agradeció amablemente a la joven por su paciencia y volvió a la luz del sol. Todos los ciudadanos de la pequeña ciudad parecían estar fuera, y deambuló, encontrando las casas dispersas en las tranquilas calles detrás de la ajetreada calle principal. También encontró la escuela, un edificio bajo y extenso justo al borde de la ciudad, de camino a lugares más grandes y mejores. Compró la cena del restaurante chino, algunos cupcakes y un poco de pescado fresco para la comida de otro día, y regresó a la isla a última hora de la tarde.

Su teléfono celular sonó mientras guardaba sus compras.

Miró para ver quién llamaba.

—Hola tía May, —dijo sonriendo, aunque su pariente mayor no pudo verlo.

—¿Cuándo planeabas llamarme para decirme que habías llegado sano y salvo, Louis William Tomlinson?

La voz severa de su tía llamándolo por su nombre completo solo lo hizo sonreír.

—Te envié un mensaje de texto, tía May, —dijo. — ¿Revisaste tu teléfono celular?

—Sabes que no le presto demasiada atención a eso, —dijo. —Solo recuerdo que está ahí cuando vienes a cenar.

Louis se rió.

—Lo sé, tía May, pero es por eso que te sigo enviando mensajes para que lo uses.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho de que no se pueden enseñar nuevos trucos a un viejo perro?

Había diversión en su voz, por lo que Louis sabía que ella no estaba demasiado enojada con él.

—Hey, no insultes a mi tía ¿me oyes? —Bromeó.

Sus suaves risas le calentaron el corazón. No sabía dónde estaría sin la mujer que incluso ahora le preguntaba cómo estaba, contándole sobre los gatos y recordándole la reunión familiar que estaba sucediendo un par de fines de semana después de que él regresara a casa de vacaciones. La escuchó con paciencia y prometió no llegar tarde a la cena el último día de la reunión, que sería su primer día libre.

—Estás casado con ese hospital, —declaró con cierta entereza. —Necesitas encontrar un compañero para desviar tu atención de esas personas pobres y rotas. Es hora de que pases un tiempo contigo mismo. Estas vacaciones son solo el comienzo.

Louis suspiró. Su tía siempre estaba con él para encontrar a alguien con quien comprometerse, pero Louis estaba hambriento de ser soltero. No se opondría a ser parte de una pareja, pero tampoco estaba desesperado. Si él se enamorara, estaría encantado. Si no lo hiciera, él también estaría bien con eso. Él no respondió a su comentario, y ella suspiró.

—Sabes, tú solo eres como tu padre, —dijo, y Louis escuchó el resto de la declaración que sabía que se avecinaba. —Te calmas cuando no quieres hablar de algo.

—No hay nada que decir, tía May, —protestó. —Si voy a tener un compañero, sucederá en su propio tiempo.

—No si ni siquiera estás tratando de buscar a alguien, — replicó ella. Otro suspiro de sufrimiento, y luego dijo, —De todos modos, solo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a salvo, y que estás bien. Intenta relajarte y pasar un buen rato, Louis.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Y gracias por chequearme. Te amo, tía May.

—Yo también te amo, hijo.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, aunque tenía la sensación de que su tía lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de comprometerse con alguien. Incluso si hubiera alguien en su vida, el trauma de perder a toda su familia a la vez seguía siendo un fantasma que no podía dejar descansar. Él no sobreviviría la pérdida de su alma gemela. Mejor no arriesgarlo. Estaba contento de que nadie hubiera despertado ni siquiera un destello de interés, y como él no era realmente uno para las conexiones, nunca tuvo motivos para preocuparse por romperle el corazón a nadie. Su vida ha sido tal como era. Él no estaba por cambiar nada. No había razón para hacerlo.

🥀

El sol se estaba deslizando sobre el horizonte cuando Harry Styles caminó por el sendero hacia la playa. Estaba descalzo, con los bañadores de compresión que su fisioterapeuta le había recomendado. Estaban sentados en sus caderas, se ajustaban a la forma, y casi cayeron por sus rodillas. Afortunadamente, se las arreglaron para controlar su paquete, por lo que parecía un tipo normal en lugar del semental que su compañero solía decir que era.

Los pensamientos de Jim Reed, su compañero durante la mitad de sus años como detective con el departamento de policía de Bellhaven, le produjeron un dolor rápido y abrasador en el pecho, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se las limpió airadamente y comenzó a hacer los estiramientos que necesitaba para prepararse para su baño matutino. Aunque su cuerpo casi había vuelto a la normalidad por completo, las mañanas seguían siendo un desafío para él. Los estiramientos lo elevaban, de modo que cuando iba a nadar, no se agarraba al agua. Ya que la natación funcionó con todos los grupos musculares, todo su cuerpo se ejercitó, sin poner una tensión excesiva en su pierna derecha rígida.

Terminó sus estiramientos y pasó la siguiente media hora nadando hasta el borde de la laguna y de vuelta, un ciclo continuo de movimiento hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a protestar. Luego regresó a la orilla, bebió una botella llena de agua y se secó. El sol ya se había puesto, pintando el cielo de dorados y rosas gloriosos. Harry dejó las emociones que siempre mantenía a raya por un momento, permitiéndose echar de menos a su compañero sin la ira que aún traía su dolor. A Jim le hubiera encantado la hermosa tranquilidad de este lugar.

Cogió su toalla y caminó lentamente hacia la casa. Su cojera fue menos pronunciada después de un baño, pero todavía estaba allí. Harry lo odiaba. Odiaba la fea cicatriz en su mejilla. Odiaba la piel descolorida que marcaba su carne en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Odiaba las pocas cicatrices de las áreas que habían sido más severamente quemadas en el accidente. Odiaba que estuviera vivo, y Jim estaba muerto, porque algún sospechoso había decidido que sería un verdugo policial ese día. El horrible accidente que había llevado a Jim y a él al hospital también podría haber sido fatal para él. Solo unos pocos segundos más en ese auto en llamas, y la explosión los habría hecho añicos. Dudaba que hubiera habido suficiente para enterrar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos dolorosos, hizo una taza de café y se fue a la ducha mientras se preparaba. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta y regresó a la cocina. No tenía hambre, así que se sirvió una taza de cerveza y bebió a sorbos mientras daba un paseo por el amplio patio en la parte trasera de la casa. Escuchó el canto de los pájaros y vio cómo las gaviotas volaban y se sumergían en el brillante océano. Luego lo vio... el extraño del día anterior, corriendo por la playa. Los ojos de Harry se vieron atraídos hacia él, a pesar de su irritación de que alguien más estuviera en la isla excepto él.

El tipo era más bajo que él, con cabello castaño brillante y un cuerpo curvilíneo vestido con bañador estrecho estilo bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas. Harry no pudo distinguir nada más y, sobre él, fue a buscar sus binoculares y se los llevó a los ojos. Ajustándolos, se concentró en el hombre y se preguntó por la fuerte sensación de familiaridad que lo golpeó mientras lo veía correr. Harry sintió que debía conocerlo, pero, por lo que sabía, nunca antes había visto al corredor. Harry mantuvo los binoculares enfocados en el hombre, admirando la forma en que se movía con una fuerza ágil, su cuerpo afinado, lleno de suaves curvas y fluido. Algo inesperado se agitó en su pecho al verlo... algo caliente y agudo, haciendo que sus extremidades se torcieran y su ritmo cardíaco se elevara.

Maldijo con fuerza, dejando caer los prismáticos sobre la tumbona acolchada, y terminó su café antes de ir a llenar su taza. No importaba quién era este tipo. Y seguro como el infierno no importaba cómo el cuerpo de Harry estaba resoplando al verlo. Harry quería estar solo. Él no estaba buscando a nadie con quien compartir su carga. Definitivamente no estaba buscando una conexión, incluso si la pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordaba que la última vez que se había sentido así, Jim todavía estaba vivo. Esperaba que el tipo no fuera uno de esos tipos de mariposas sociales. No aceptaría amablemente que un tipo al azar invadiera su privacidad, sin importar lo sexy que pareciera correr en la playa.

Esperó hasta estar seguro de que el extraño había regresado a su casa antes de aventurarse nuevamente, esta vez con una bolsa con almuerzo, aparejos de pesca y carnada. Caminó hacia el muelle que el esposo de su hermano había construido para ellos y soltó el bote de sus amarras. Al entrar, se fue remando, tomando la ruta familiar hacia su lugar de pesca favorito. Atando el bote en el muelle, salió y fue a sentarse al final, preparando sus líneas. La pesca era el único pasatiempo que aún podía disfrutar sin la necesidad de compañía. Y lo hacía todos los días, atrapando y liberando los peces que abundaban a lo largo de ese tramo deshabitado de la isla.

La mancha estaba lo suficientemente apartada como para que nadie pudiera verlo a menos que cruzaran el camino, y en los cuatro días que estuvo allí, nadie más había aparecido. Aquí podría pensar, podría llorar a su amigo, podría tratar de aceptar la forma en que su vida había cambiado. Jim Reed había sido su compañero profesional durante cinco años, y apenas habían comenzado a explorar la química que surgió inesperadamente entre ellos un par de meses antes del accidente. Jim había sido todo lo que Harry pensó que quería en un hombre. Entonces un destino cruel los había destrozado para siempre.

Sus manos temblaban en la caña de pescar, y la dejó caer en el muelle, mirando hacia el mar y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin que se le cayeran por las mejillas. El tiempo pareció detenerse lentamente mientras dejaba que su dolor siguiera su curso. Finalmente, las lágrimas disminuyeron, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Cogió una servilleta de la mochila y sopló la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba contento de que no hubiera nadie de su escuadrón que lo viera desplomarse como lo hizo. A ninguno de ellos le importaría, aunque se burlarían de él cuando estuviera mejor, y él sabía que le cubrían las espaldas. Aun así, sintió una profunda humillación por no poder controlar su dolor. Él era un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios, no un niño pequeño. Él podría manejar su mierda. Nunca se retractó de un desafío, pero este parecía estar pateándole el culo en todas direcciones.

Necesitaba agarrarlo, conseguir un poco de paz para poder volver al trabajo. El psiquiatra no iba a cerrar la sesión en sus papeles a menos que pudiera demostrar que estaba nuevamente en equilibrio emocional y capaz de manejar las tensiones de su trabajo. Su cuerpo estaba tan bien como siempre, y tendría que aceptar que cojearía hasta que graznara. También tendría que aceptar que su carne quedaría permanentemente estropeada por las quemaduras que había sufrido.

—¡Mañana!

El saludo sobresaltó a Harry, que se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente a su visitante no invitado, el hombre que había estado espiando antes. ¿Cómo había dejado que alguien se arrastrara sobre él desprevenido de esa manera? Normalmente, su audición era bastante aguda. Entonces, ¿quién era este tipo que era tan ligero que Harry no lo había escuchado venir? ¿Cómo diablos había visto tanto? No respondió al saludo, esperando que su ceño fruncido fuera suficiente para desalentar al tipo de acercarse más. ¡No hay tanta maldita suerte!

—Perdón por molestarte, —dijo su visitante, acercándose, —pero Gary dice que tienes un bote que puedo pedir prestado si quiero pescar un poco. —El hombre lo miró como si supiera quién era Gary.

Harry sabía quién era Gary, pero estaba claro que su invitado no sabía quién era Harry.

Este hombre claramente pensó que él era su hermano Manny. No importaba. No quería que nadie lo molestara, especialmente el hombre deslumbrante parado a pocos pies de él mirándolo expectante. No quería ser cordial, sin importar cómo apretaba su pecho ante la sonrisa del extraño. Él quería estar solo.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Gruñó, mirando al tipo, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por la confusión que se registraba en el rostro del hombre ante su tono. Parecía no saber cómo responder, y Harry lo miró con impaciencia.

—Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas allí, así que seguí el camino que vi corriendo desde el patio trasero. Esperaba encontrarte en algún lugar en el camino.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, observando el lugar apartado, sin duda admirando la paz y belleza del mismo, y luego volvió sus hermosos ojos azules hacia Harry y dijo, dando un paso adelante una vez más.

—Oh, lo siento, soy Louis Tomlinson, por cierto. Gary y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

Extendió una mano, y Harry supo que tendría que hacer lo más adulto y extender la suya. Se limpió la mano con los pantalones cortos y extendió la mano, tocando a regañadientes la de Louis. Inmediatamente fue sujetado con fuerza, y algo chispeó entre sus palmas, deslizándose por su brazo hasta su pecho. Miró a los ojos de Louis y vio que también lo había sentido. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de familiaridad, como si él supiera quién era el tipo.

—Te ves muy familiar, —dijo Louis, y Harry se estremeció por la forma en que sus pensamientos pensaban que estaban sincronizados.

—No te conozco, —respondió bruscamente. —Nunca nos hemos conocido.

—¿Por casualidad tienes un pariente que estuvo en un accidente en la carretera interestatal fuera de Bellhaven hace unos seis meses? ¿Un policía?

Harry retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado. ¿Quién diablos era este tipo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Exigió, retirando su mano y resistiéndose a la tentación de enjugarse nuevamente en los pantalones cortos. La sensación persistente de la palma de Louis sobre la suya le estaba haciendo cosas extrañas que no le gustaban.

—Te ves igual que él. Estaba al lado de la muerte cuando lo trajeron a la Sala de Emergencias. Fui su enfermero hasta que lo llevaron a cirugía.

¿Cuáles eran las malditas probabilidades de que, después de todo este tiempo, se encontraría con el hombre que lo atendió hasta que los cirujanos llegaron a él en una isla a cientos de kilómetros de Bellhaven? Como si las palabras de Louis los hubieran desbloqueado, los recuerdos volvieron a inundarse. El viaje en la ambulancia, los técnicos de emergencias médicas trabajando en él, hablándole, animándolo a quedarse con ellos. Su único pensamiento había sido Jim. ¿Dónde estaba Jim? ¿Realmente se había ido? Luego lo sacaron de la ambulancia a un lugar bien iluminado, y él sabía que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Pero no lo soltó hasta que supo que Jim estaba allí, que alguien lo tenía, que estaba a salvo, que alguien se lo diría a su amado.

Ahora recordaba la cara de este tipo. Recordó al enfermero que se quedaba con él, sosteniéndole la mano, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, prometiendo que todos sabrían dónde estaban él y Jim. Prometiéndole que no dejaría que nada le pase a él. Harry recordó haber pensado, en su estupor inducido por el dolor, que este hombre era un ángel de ojos azules, enviado desde el cielo para hacerle compañía hasta que muriera. Recordó haber pensado que no le importaba morir si ese tipo estaría allí para atraparlo cuando se cayera. Entonces llego la oscuridad... hasta ahora.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Harry escuchó el asombro en la voz de Louis cuando hizo la pregunta. Como si fuera algo especial para este hombre que no recordaba hasta hace un momento. Todavía no había reconocido la verdad, o se había presentado, y aunque su mente se rebelaba contra ella, se encontró diciendo, su voz ronca de emoción, —Sí. Harry Styles. Soy... mi compañero y yo fuimos detectives en el Departamento de Policía de Bellhaven.

Se aclaró la garganta, deseando alejar la emoción. Incluso si no podía controlar su lengua, estaría condenado si perdiera su mierda delante de este tipo con los ojos amables y la voz suave.

—¿Lo estaban? —Los ojos de Louis registraron conmoción, pero antes de que Harry pudiera llamarlo por su mierda, ¡tenía que saber que Jim ya no estaba! Louis agregó, —¿Te echaron de la fuerza?

Entonces él lo sabía. De repente, su compañero muerto era como el elefante en la habitación, un tema pesado que ninguno de los dos quería abordar. Harry negó con la cabeza. Por un segundo, su voz lo abandonó. Podía sentir los ojos del otro hombre sobre él, pero quiso apartar la mirada hasta que el dolor disminuyó. Entonces él dijo, —Estoy de permiso.

Louis sonrió, y el corazón de Harry saltó en su pecho. Maldición, era como si el sol acabara de salir, y hubiera aterrizado en los labios de Louis. Era un hombre hermoso cuando sonreía, y para empezar, ya era jodidamente guapo. Harry miró su exuberante boca, resintiéndose por entrometerse en su privacidad, por detener su fiesta de compasión, por despertarlo a la realidad de que Jim no había sido el último hombre en la Tierra. Le molestaba el suave examen de Louis de sus facciones. Le molestaba preguntarse qué pensaba el hermoso enfermero de lo que vio. Giró su cabeza lo suficiente para que su cicatriz no fuera visible, y le gruñó, respondiendo el comentario con el que Louis había comenzado su conversación.

—Uso el bote todas las mañanas. Si lo deseas, puedes tenerlo por las tardes.

—Está bien, está bien. Voy a venir por eso más tarde, entonces.

A Louis no pareció ofenderse la brusquedad de Harry, pero le sonrió lentamente antes de alejarse, diciendo por encima de su hombro: —Encantado de encontrarte nuevamente, Detective Styles. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas salido.

Luego se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Harry lo vio irse, enojado porque su corazón estaba martilleando en su pecho como si acabara de terminar una dura ronda de pelea con el delicioso enfermero. Quería golpear algo... no, quería golpear a alguien. Simplemente no podía decidir a quién dejar ir su furia. Se sentía mal estar enojado con Jim. Joder, él era el único que ni siquiera había sobrevivido, ¡por el amor de Dios! O podría usar a su hermano como saco de boxeo por no saber que quería estar completamente solo. Aunque sabía que eso era injusto. Había cuatro casas en la isla, dos en este lado, dos en el otro. No se sabía con quién chocar en un día cualquiera. O podía joder al chico bonito que acababa de aparecer, perturbando su infeliz paz, y luego irse otra vez, dejando a Harry temblando de furia y un deseo indescriptible.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo en voz alta y escuchó el eco de su miseria rebotar alrededor de la entrada silenciosa.

No habría pesca hoy. Su estado de ánimo se había agriado considerablemente desde el momento en que el enfermero lo había saludado, y de alguna manera, Harry sabía que las cosas empeorarían. No importaba que su traidor cuerpo no pareciera haber entendido el mensaje de que Harry quería estar solo.

Louis Tomlinson había aparecido y de repente se sintió como un hombre en llamas. Él no estaba feliz. Ni un poquito. Tendría que encontrar la manera de evitar un nuevo contacto con su ángel.

_Mierda... ¡Estoy en un problema serio si ya le he asignado un apodo al hombre!_

Dios lo ayude, fue enloquecedor. Puso todo de nuevo en el bote y se alejó, remando tan fuerte como pudo para volver al muelle de su hermano, amarrar el bote y apurarse para llegar a la casa. No quería tener más contacto con el hombre que había puesto algo dentro de él en lo que no había pensado una vez desde la muerte de Jim.

El resto de la mañana fue miserable para él. Sin la pesca, no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque Manny lo había persuadido para que trajera su caballete y sus pinturas, prometiéndole que tendría los lienzos listos para pintar, a Harry no le interesaba dibujar ni pintar nada. Solo quería acurrucarse y morir... como Jim. Golpeó con el puño la isla de la cocina donde se había detenido después de guardar la comida que se había llevado consigo. Su puño sintió el dolor del golpe, y miró airadamente la encimera de mármol inflexible como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

Él necesitaba un trago. Había logrado evitar beber desde su llegada, pero por la forma en que se sentía ahora, no era demasiado pronto para darse el gusto. Abrió el armario donde sabía que se guardaba el whisky y sacó la botella medio llena. Tomando un vaso, llevó el licor al patio trasero y colocó su espalda contra los cojines de una tumbona. El primer trago del ardiente líquido ardió en su descenso, pero Harry lo recibió con agrado. Necesitaba algo duro para recordarle que su miseria no necesitaba compañía, que todo lo que necesitaba era el whisky en su mano y silencio. Ignorando el vaso, cerró los ojos y se llevó la botella a los labios.

La siguiente vez que los abrió, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la botella en su vientre estaba vacía y el vaso intacto en la mesa a su lado. Él se movió, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo se quejaba del ángulo antinatural que lo había dejado mientras se emborrachaba. Su boca sabía cómo se imaginaba que la basura podrida en un basurero podría saber, y su cabeza era un gran dolor punzante.

La última vez que había estado de juerga como esto, todavía había estado en su apartamento, escondiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo, de su capitán, de su hermano. Los días se habían mezclado en una bruma ciega, sin sentido, sin lavar, de bebida, vómito y dolor. Manny lo había encontrado desmayado en su sofá, con una botella de whisky vacía en la mano. Había apestado a alcohol y a sudor rancio, y Manny lo había arrojado a la ducha mientras limpiaba el lugar. Para cuando Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para quitarse la ropa sucia y lavar su cabello y su cuerpo, ya se habían recogido todas las botellas vacías; había consumido casi tres botellas de whisky en una semana. El suelo estaba aspirado y el café le esperaba cuando salió cojeando para ver quién había venido a salvarle la vida de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, bebiendo toda esta mierda, H?

Manny había estado más que enojado con él, pero incluso en su estado de resaca, Harry también había visto el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, y eso fue lo que lo había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para prometerle a su gemelo que nunca más estaría tan borracho que lo dejara fuera. Sin embargo, aquí estaba. Una visita de un hombre atractivo con ojos amables, y él estaba de vuelta en la bebida.

Disgustado consigo mismo, Harry se puso de pie rígidamente y entró a la casa para ducharse y cambiarse. No había comido en todo el día, lo que hizo que la resaca fuese aún peor. Se sentía casi mareado por el alcohol que todavía se revolvía dentro de su estómago. Puso una cafetera fresca y subió las escaleras para permanecer bajo el agua tan caliente como pudo soportarlo. Después de unos minutos, cuando su cabeza comenzó a aclararse un poco, reguló la temperatura y se lavó. Fuera de la ducha, se cepilló los dientes, evitando mirarse en el espejo. Luego caminó desnudo a su habitación y miró a su alrededor, tratando de decidir qué era lo que quería hacer. ¿Debería volver a dormir, ya que no volvería a beber, o debería ponerse algo e irse a hacer algo de comer?

Su vientre se quejó, y esa fue su respuesta. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta y regresó a la cocina. El café estaba listo, así que se sirvió una taza y luego recordó el almuerzo que no había comido. Lo sacó de la nevera... un bocadillo secundario y una manzana. Eso debería hacer. Balanceando su pierna sana sobre un taburete, se sentó y engulló la comida, lavándola con dos tazas de café. Sirviéndose una tercera taza, regresó al patio. La noche estaba descendiendo en la tierra, pero aún era lo suficientemente liviana como para poder distinguir al hombre que se acercaba desde el otro lado del césped.

Harry se puso rígido. Él sabía quién era. ¿Qué demonios quería este hombre ahora? ¿Había venido y se había llevado el barco hoy? Él permaneció de pie, con su copa en la mano, y vio cómo Louis caminaba hacia donde estaba parado.

—Buenas noches, detective Styles. Solo quería venir a comprobarte.

Harry estaba contento de la semioscuridad que ocultaba sus mejillas repentinamente calientes.  _¿Comprobarme?_  ¿Por qué demonios pensó este tipo que Harry necesitaba que alguien lo vigilara?

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Preguntó, sin disimular su molestia.

Louis sonrió.

—Vine a hacerte saber que iba a tomar el bote y te encontré desmayado en la tumbona. Parecía que tenías una cita caliente con el viejo Johnny allí.

Señaló la botella vacía en el suelo junto a la silla, y Harry miró hacia abajo, la humillación le ardió en las entrañas cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado la evidencia de su borrachera en el suelo cuando entró a bañarse. Resistiendo el impulso de levantarla, miró a Louis, quien probablemente no podía ver su expresión en la creciente oscuridad.

—¡Vamos, como puedes ver, estoy bien! —Gruñó. —No necesito ayuda.

—Todo el mundo necesita ayuda, detective, —dijo Louis. — Especialmente cuando están sufriendo.

La sangre golpeó la cabeza de Harry mientras Louis hablaba, su preocupación clara en su voz. Esto no podría ser real.

Él no necesitaba una maldita niñera. ¡Estaba jodidamente bien! Entonces, ¿por qué demonios hizo que este hombre hiciera que Harry deseara abrazarlo y consolarlo?

🥀

Louis observó al hombre que estaba tan rígido en la barandilla, luchando con cierta emoción profunda. Era obvio que el detective estaba molesto con él. Era igualmente obvio que no quería tener nada que ver con Louis. Pero incluso con su comportamiento casi grosero, Louis se sintió atraído por él. Algo en este hombre claramente herido le hizo querer envolverlo en sus brazos y calmar su dolor. Fue la misma sensación que antes, cuando el policía estaba a las puertas de la muerte en Urgencias. Algo hizo que Louis se quedara con él, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, aunque no sabía que algo volvería a estar bien para el hombre gravemente herido.

—Lo siento si te ofendí, —dijo. —Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Así que ahora que veo que lo estás, solo te diré buenas noches. Gracias por dejarme usar el bote.

Dio media vuelta, luego se detuvo y dio media vuelta cuando el detective dijo:

—No es mi bote. Esta no es mi casa. Es de mi hermano y de su esposo. Puedes usar lo que digan que puedas. No depende de mí.

—Entonces, gracias por permitirme compartirlo contigo, — dijo Louis, y luego se alejó.

Quería desesperadamente quedarse, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que a veces las personas necesitaban lidiar con emociones fuertes por sí mismas, y que no debía hacer ofertas donde no se les quería. También sabía que lo último que necesitaba el orgulloso hombre que miraba partir era la comodidad de un extraño. Resistió el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro otra vez antes de desaparecer por el costado de la casa, y una vez de vuelta en su propio lado de la línea de la propiedad, Louis se sirvió una cerveza y se sentó en el patio mirando al océano.

La paz calmó algo problemático dentro de él. Estar en la compañía de Harry Styles le molestaba en tantos niveles que no había podido descifrarlos mientras estaba con el hombre. Pero ahora, mientras sorbía su cerveza, trató de analizar cómo se sentía. Aunque sabía que debería estar molesto por la manera grosera en la que el detective lo había tratado, descubrió que sentía más simpatía que irritación. Él entendió por qué el hombre estaba de mal humor. Si hubiera estado en un accidente casi fatal como el que sufrió el policía, y hubiera perdido a su compañero, también estaría muy molesto.

Aun así, su sangre se calentó cuando estaba en presencia del detective. Si aún no fueran solo extraños, Louis pensaría que se sintió atraído por él, pero seguramente era demasiado pronto para ser atraído por un tipo con el que solo hablaste durante cinco minutos en dos ocasiones distintas. Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar el cuerpo musculoso y las facciones rotas del hombre. Entonces, si no era atracción, ¿por qué se sentía tan estremecido solo de pensar en su vecino, como si tuviera fiebre? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo se estaba endureciendo ahora mientras pensaba en ese cuerpo en bañador? Tal vez fue solo una muestra de simpatía. Su corazón se retorció un poco al recordar que Harry había salido borracho en el patio.

También sintió una saludable dosis de respeto por el hombre que claramente aún tenía que lidiar con algunos desafíos físicos. Había sido gravemente quemado cuando lo habían llevado a la Sala de Emergencias, y había cortes y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Él también había recibido un disparo. Louis no sabía cómo reaccionaría si hubiera sobrevivido a un evento tan horrible. Que Harry fuera capaz de estar en compañía educada durante cualquier cantidad de tiempo era admirable. No ocultó su irritación por haber invadido su privacidad, pero al menos hizo un esfuerzo por ser civilizado. Podría haberle dicho a Louis que se fuera a la mierda y lo dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo.

Terminando su cerveza, Louis verificó la hora en su teléfono celular. Todavía era temprano, pero estaba cansado después de su día y después de la pesca. Podía irse a la cama temprano, pero no había dormido durante ocho horas por tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de si su cuerpo sabría si se quedaba dormido. Aun así, podría intentarlo. Tal vez se olvide de estar fascinado por su sexy vecino.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo es sexy?

La conmoción de sus pensamientos hizo que Louis dijera las palabras en voz alta, y se alegró de estar solo, para que nadie más lo escuchara. Estaba perdiendo sus canicas, sin duda, cuando comenzó a hablar solo en voz alta. Tal vez tomar estas vacaciones le ahorraría cordura... si lograra olvidarse del  _"Señor Detective caliente"_  de la puerta de al lado.

Negando con la cabeza, se fue a la cama, cerró la casa y prendió las alarmas. A la mañana siguiente, después de trotar y ducharse, se sentó con el libro en la tumbona, decidido a terminarlo. Tal vez no fuera a pescar esta tarde, porque quería darle al detective su espacio, y era reacio a presenciar su miseria por segunda vez.

_Oh, confía, Louis. Estás evitando al tipo porque hace sonar tu jaula._

La confesión no hizo nada para que se sintiera mejor acerca de su decisión de no ir a pescar. Él leería y luego iría a nadar. Harry Styles nadaba en las mañanas... no se encontrarían, así que todo estaría bien. Logró leer la mitad del libro antes de que su vientre gruñón le recordara que solo había tomado café en el desayuno. Entró y sacó dos de los peces que había comprado el día anterior. Tal vez los asaría para almorzar en el pozo de fuego en la playa. Podía nadar mientras se cocinaban, luego comer y relajarse.

Satisfecho con su plan, consiguió las cosas que necesitaba, se puso su bañador y se dirigió tranquilamente a la playa, donde rápidamente encendió las brasas y colocó el pescado envuelto en papel metálico entre ellos. Quitándose la camisa, corrió hacia el océano, disfrutando del placer del agua fresca en su piel. Nadó perezosamente, flotando y buceando, dejando que el sol lo calentara y las olas lo enfriaran. Cuando pensó que su almuerzo estaba listo, caminó de vuelta al pozo y se secó rápidamente antes de revisar. Los sabores del pescado le hicieron la boca agua, y cuando los sacó del envoltorio de papel de aluminio y los puso en el plato de papel que había traído consigo, pensó que lo único que faltaba era alguien con quien compartir la comida.

No solía ser una mariposa social, pero de vez en cuando, Louis disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los pocos amigos que tenía. A pesar de que le encantaba estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, sería bueno tener a alguien con quien compartir una comida o salir a hacer turismo de vez en cuando. La idea de que estaría sentado solo aquí, comiendo pescado solo, dejó una sensación desagradable en su pecho. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Se sacudió para combatir la sensación y se sentó en la manta para comer. El pescado estaba delicioso, y lo terminó todo, se pasó la lengua por los dedos y luego devoró la manzana que también traía consigo. Mientras comía, miraba hacia el mar, observando los barcos que pasaban y, a lo lejos, lo que parecía un barco. El sonido de las olas lo calmó, y cuando terminó la segunda botella de agua que había traído consigo, se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—¿No dijiste que eres enfermero?

La voz gruñona de su vecino despertó a Louis de su siesta, y se sentó, sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco confundido.

—¿Qué?

Harry lo miró casi enojado.

—Eres enfermero, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿No sabes que no puedes dormirte bajo la luz directa del sol?

El detective habló burlonamente, como si pensara que Louis era un idiota. Y a decir verdad, el policía tenía razón. Louis no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormido, pero estaba de vacaciones, y eso es lo que hacían las personas de vacaciones... dormían mucho.

_Simplemente no en el puto sol sin protector, idiota._

—Solo estaba descansando mis ojos, —dijo a la defensiva, volteándose para recoger los restos de su almuerzo y limpiar el pozo de fuego.

—Estabas dormido, —dijo Harry con firmeza. —Te estaba mirando y no te moviste durante una hora. Es por eso que vine aquí.

Calor que no tenía nada que ver con la quemadura solar, que Louis sabía que había sido atrapado por las palabras de Harry. ¿Lo había estado mirando? ¿Por qué? ¿Y él saldría a despertarlo? Nuevamente, ¿por qué? El tipo no parecía del tipo que le importa demasiado ayudar a otras personas. Después de todo, él era policía... no tenían una reputación de ser amables con la gente así. Por el contrario, los arrestaban. Louis sintió un rubor manchando sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos. Estaba divagando en su cabeza en lugar de agradecerle a Harry por despertarlo antes de que le hiciera un daño grave en la piel.

—Uh... gracias. —Bueno, eso fue cojo.

—No lo menciones.

El detective se volvió para caminar por donde había venido, y Louis de repente no quería que se fuera.

—¿Puedo prepararte la cena? —Espetó.

_¿De dónde diablos vino eso? Este chico no quiere compañía. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

Louis podía ver el rechazo en los ojos de Harry, pero por alguna razón, no le permitía pronunciar las palabras. Tenía que encontrar la manera de persuadirlo para que aceptara.

—Mira, entiendo que no quieras que te molesten, pero es solo la cena. Una especie de gracias por despertarme y salvarme de un mal caso de quemaduras solares y posiblemente un golpe de calor.

Harry lo miró por un momento. Louis deseaba saber lo que el hombre estaba pensando, pero mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

—A la seis es bueno, —Louis llamó detrás de él. Harry agitó una mano en reconocimiento, pero siguió caminando, dejando a Louis sintiéndose como si acabara de correr una carrera de velocidad.

Recogiendo sus cosas y asegurándose de que el fuego estaba apagado, Louis regresó a la casa e inmediatamente comenzó a prepararse para su cita improvisada.

_No es una maldita cita, idiota. ¡Contrólate, por el amor de Dios!_

Darse una charla severa ayudó a Louis a enfocarse en un menú para la cena que sería fácil pero saludable. El detective todavía se estaba recuperando, sin duda, por lo que necesitaría proteínas. Decidió hacer dos filetes a la parrilla con zanahorias, cebollas y patatas, y hacer una ensalada verde. Lo que sobraba, le daría a Harry para que lo llevara con él. Revisó el alijo de licor de Gary y sacó la botella de whisky ya abierta. No era la marca que el detective parecía preferir, pero sí lo haría en un apuro. También dejó enfriar algunas cervezas y agua, por si el hombre lo sorprendía y no elegía beber alcohol.

Después de bañarse y aplicar gel de aloe vera en su piel quemada por el sol, se puso el nuevo par de pantalones cortos de algodón que había comprado para el viaje y una camiseta sin mangas. Cuanto menos cubierta estaba su piel, menos irritación experimentaría. Y lo último que quería era sentirse incómodo cuando Harry estaba cerca. Este tipo lo inquietó lo suficiente sin agregar incomodidad física a la mezcla. Media hora antes de la llegada de Harry, Louis pelaba las verduras, preparaba la ensalada y preparaba la parrilla. Luego puso la comida y cerró la tapa.

Como si fuera una señal, Harry Styles apareció por el costado de la casa, llevando una botella en la mano. Los ojos de Louis se vieron atraídos por sus anchos hombros cubiertos por una camisa negra y sus gruesos muslos. Llevaba bermudas negras que abrazaron sus piernas. Louis se tragó el gemido que se alzó involuntariamente en su garganta al ver al hombre que caminaba bajo el arco hacia el patio. Era el hombre más sexy que Louis había visto, cojo y todo. Arrancando sus ojos, revisó la carne para ver si tenía un fiador lo suficientemente bueno como para poder voltearlo. Luego volvió a cerrar la tapa y se volvió hacia su visitante.

—Buenas noches, —dijo, extendiendo su mano. —Gracias por venir.

Harry no devolvió el gesto, pero le tendió la botella a Louis y Louis bajó la mirada para ver que era una botella de Burdeos.

—Gracias, hombre. Esto irá perfecto con la cena. —Hizo un gesto hacia la zona de asientos y agregó: —Toma asiento.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, estirando su pierna derecha y extendiendo su brazo por la espalda. Louis podía sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él, y la forma en que su piel se iluminaba era una señal segura de que la noche no sería fácil de atravesar. No tenía idea de si estaba teniendo un efecto similar en Harry, pero el detective definitivamente estaba haciendo un número con él. Hora de conversar. Cualquier cosa para romper la creciente tensión.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado en la isla? — Preguntó, sacando dos cervezas del pequeño refrigerador detrás del bar. Le entregó una a Harry y esperó.

El detective desenroscó la tapa, limpió la boca de la botella y bebió un largo trago antes de contestar.

—Casi una semana, —dijo. —¿Tú?

Louis lo miró fijamente, seguro de que el hombre estaba fingiendo no saber. Pero sí quería algo para romper el silencio tenso, por lo que respondió.

—Solo un par de días. Estuve aquí para la boda de Gary, y él me confió el uso de su casa mientras están de luna de miel.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a esa cascada verbal, y Louis se giró para comprobar el acabado de los filetes y las verduras.

—Cinco minutos más y la comida estará lista, —dijo, echándose hacia atrás y tomando un trago de su cerveza para lubricar su boca repentinamente seca.

Harry tomó otro trago largo de su cerveza, y Louis vio su manzana de Adán balancearse arriba y abajo mientras tragaba. El deseo se desató en su pecho, e ignoró el deseo de lamer sobre el lugar. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta, buscando algo que decir para romper el hechizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar cerca?

La pregunta sorprendió a Louis, quien alzó los ojos hacia los de Harry, tratando de descubrir la razón de la pregunta.

—Dos semanas, —dijo. —Debo regresar al trabajo para fin de mes. —Esperó un segundo y luego preguntó: —¿Tú? ¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo?

Harry vació su cerveza antes de contestar.

—Cuando el psiquiatra diga que puedo.

Louis podía escuchar el enojo en su voz, y sabía que Harry no estaba enojado con el terapeuta. Él sabía que la ira era autodirigida. Lo había visto demasiadas veces en su trabajo con pacientes de trauma. Harry pensó que debería ser mejor que él. Pensó que debería haberlo superado, y como aparentemente no podía hacerlo, se sintió débil. La debilidad, para un hombre tan orgulloso como el que estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a él, era intolerable. Louis no podía imaginarse tener que lidiar con tanta frustración al mismo tiempo que estaba afligido.

—Eres como un tipo duro, —dijo, sin estar seguro de si debería decir algo o no. —Estoy seguro de que lo tienes cubierto.

Una risa áspera escapó de los labios de Harry, y miró a Louis sin diversión en su expresión.

—De tu boca a los oídos de Dios, —dijo. —Excepto, creo que está de vacaciones o algo así.

Ahora Louis podía escuchar la amargura que su frustración estaba fomentando en Harry, y deseó poder aliviar el dolor que el hombre estaba sintiendo claramente. En lugar de responder, se volvió hacia la parrilla y quitó la comida, sirvió cada plato y dejó el resto a un lado. Luego sacó la ensalada del pequeño refrigerador y le tendió a Harry un plato y algunos cubiertos.

—Vino, cerveza, whisky o agua. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Harry se regodeó por un segundo y luego dijo:

—Agua, gracias.

Louis le trajo una botella y luego se sentó en el sofá. Comieron en silencio, sin intentar conversar. Louis se alegró de ver que al menos Harry tenía apetito y limpiaba su plato. Se sentía orgulloso de haber alimentado a este hombre, de haber hecho algo concreto para él. Quería que Harry recordara la cena con él como un evento libre de estrés, incluso si él mismo estaba sintiendo todo tipo de tensión mientras veía comer a Harry. Louis observó cómo el policía lamía sus labios para quitar las gotas de aderezo de ensalada que se le habían adherido después de haber metido la boca llena de verduras. Tragó saliva, y los ojos de Louis siguieron el movimiento. Masticó, y Louis admiró la forma en que su mandíbula se tensó y soltó. Todo lo que hacía, hizo que algo se agitara dentro de Louis.

—¿Ya te has llenado?

La voz de Harry rompió en su atención desconcertada, y Louis lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté si te habías cansado de mirarme. —Harry lo miró y luego agregó, furioso: —Es una cicatriz fea, ¿no? Me veo como un bicho raro, como uno de esos mutantes en los shows de superhéroe.

Su voz era un latigazo de enojo y resentimiento, y Louis se encogió ante la idea de que sin querer había enfurecido a este hombre con su atención no deseada.

—Yo... lo siento. No estaba mirando tu cicatriz. —Parecía tonto, pero era la verdad.

—¿Oh? Entonces, ¿qué era tan fascinante de mi cara que no podías dejar de mirar? No es tan bonito. —Su tono era burlón. — Un tipo como tú probablemente adora explorar a las bellas damas.

Louis se puso de pie, llevando su plato a la barra y dejándolo caer. No quería pelear con este hombre, pero su temperamento se agitó por las suposiciones que Harry estaba haciendo sobre él. Estaba bien estar enojado por perder a alguien que te importaba, y estaba bien estar frustrado de que tu cuerpo fuera diferente. No estaba bien molestar a otra persona para aliviar tus emociones desordenadas. Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, fue y se paró ante Harry.

—¿Has terminado?

—El plato está vacío. ¿Qué piensas?

 _¡Estúpido!_  Mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla para evitar que la palabra se le saliera de los labios, Louis tomó el plato y la botella de agua vacía de su invitado y los colocó en el mostrador también.

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo más? —En realidad, no le importaba en ese momento, pero sabía cómo ser un anfitrión cortés.

Una risa inesperada del malhumorado detective hizo que Louis volviera a mirar.

—¿Por qué no me dices que me vaya a la mierda? No estás en el hospital ahora, ¿sabes? No necesitas ser cortés. Puedes decir lo que realmente piensas. Ya no soy frágil. No me voy a romper.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere que haga, detective? ¿Necesitas que sea grosero contigo, como has sido conmigo, para que puedas tener otra cosa por la que enojarte?

La voz de Louis era aguda con frustración y molestia. La noche se estaba deteriorando rápidamente ante sus ojos en una batalla campal.

—No trates de psicoanalizarme, —gruñó Harry.

—Entonces no trates de decirme cómo actuar, —respondió Louis. —Entiendo que estés enojado y afligido, pero no te desquites conmigo. —Miró a Harry y agregó: —Ahora, si me disculpas un momento, voy a llevar estas cosas adentro.

Se volvió, limpió los platos y regresó a la cocina con ellos. También buscó un contenedor para darle a su invitado las sobras como había planeado hacer. Cuando salió, Harry había desaparecido.

—¿Qué diablos?

La indignación hizo que Louis volviera a hablar en voz alta, y luego vio a Harry, caminando hacia la playa. Algo en la forma en que se establecieron sus hombros, en la forma en que su cojera parecía más pronunciada, le rompió el corazón a Louis. Empacó el resto de la comida y cerró el recipiente. Luego llevó el tazón de vidrio con él a la playa, y se puso al lado del hombre al que se sentía cada vez más atraído.

—Aquí, —dijo, sosteniendo el cuenco para que Harry pudiera verlo. —Esto es para ti, detective.

Harry miró la ofrenda, y luego de regreso a la cara de Louis.

—Mi nombre es Harry, —dijo bruscamente. —Entonces, ¿qué es esto... una ofrenda de paz?

Louis sonrió débilmente.

—Si eso es lo que necesitas que sea, entonces eso es lo que es, Harry.

—Gracias. —Harry le quitó el cuenco, pero por lo demás no se movió.

Louis exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Esta podría ser una tregua incómoda en el mejor de los casos, pero él la tomaría, si eso significaba que podría llegar a conocer mejor a este enigmático hombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte? —Le preguntó Louis, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

Él sintió los ojos de Harry clavados en él antes de oír su voz.

Su escrutinio hizo que la polla de Louis se sacudiera en reacción.

—¿Te parezco un tipo divertido y amable? —El tono de Harry era sarcástico al máximo.

—Me pareces del tipo que se puede divertir si quiere, sí.

—Pensé que te dije que dejaras de psicoanalizarme, — gruñó.

—Lo siento. Riesgo laboral... Soy enfermero. Es mi trabajo dar esperanza a los pacientes.

—Ya no soy tu paciente, —señaló Harry. —No me debes nada.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera, —replicó Louis. —Entonces, si no estás aquí para divertirte, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Escondiéndote?

Había hecho suficientes cursos de psicología para saber que estaba presionando los botones de Harry, pero sabía por experiencia personal que a veces necesitabas un empujón para salir de la rutina de la ira y el dolor en que la pena te sumía. Le había llevado más de un año, pero él era un niño, apenas trece. La gente decía que era más fácil para los niños recuperarse de la tragedia, pero estaban equivocados. Louis había estado sufriendo tanto durante el primer año después de que mataron a su familia que su tía tuvo que sacarlo de la escuela hasta que las sesiones con el consejero de duelo comenzaron a tener efecto. E incluso entonces, había tenido el susto de casi perderla para sacarlo de su estupor de rabia, culpa y vergüenza.

Por qué sentía la necesidad de sacudir al musculoso detective era un misterio para él, pero siempre había sido un hombre que seguía sus entrañas. Hasta ahora, nunca lo habían guiado mal. Solo deseaba que a su cuerpo no le gustara tanto cuando el policía se enojara con él.

—¿Crees que eres tan jodidamente inteligente, verdad, chico bonito?

Harry habló con los dientes apretados, y cuando Louis se volvió para mirarlo, vio su tensa línea de la mandíbula que hablaba de furia que podía liberarse en cualquier momento. Él no quería estar en el extremo receptor de un ataque físico, por lo que no respondió a la pregunta, que reconoció que era realmente un desafío. Harry lo desafiaba a seguir presionando.

—No soy muy inteligente, o estaría poniendo más distancia que esta entre tú y yo. No estoy interesado en que me muerdan la cara. Pero sé lo que se siente perder a las personas que amas. Eso es todo lo que digo.

Volvió la vista al mar ahora oscuro y escuchó las olas que bañaban la orilla. El aire estaba crudo con tensión y emociones tan fuertes que casi podía tocarlas. Lanzando un profundo suspiro, se volvió y dijo: —Gracias por hacerme compañía para la cena. Descansa. 

Luego se dio vuelta. Tal vez sus palabras penetrarían la bruma de dolor que rodeaba al policía. Tal vez romperían las paredes que había construido a su alrededor, para que nadie pudiera lastimarlo de nuevo. Tal vez no habría un final feliz, y Louis regresaría a Bellhaven dejando atrás a un hombre roto. Eso sería triste. Ya, estaba apenado por la posibilidad.

—¡Oye, guapo!

Louis se volvió, con una sonrisa reacia en sus mejillas.

—Mi nombre es Louis, —dijo.

—Gracias, Louis. —Las palabras fueron silenciosas, la voz tensa, como si le costara mucho hablarlas. Luego, Harry se volvió y regresó a su casa.

Louis suspiró. Pequeños pasos. Mejor que nada.

🥀

Quería enfurecerse con Louis, pero todo en lo que Harry podía pensar mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa y se encerraba, era cómo besar esa bonita boca y se aferraba al hombre para salvarle la vida. Él no entendía su reacción al enfermero. Claro, el tipo era caliente y guapo. Claro, su bondad era un imán, y su espíritu calmo como un bálsamo para el alma de Harry. Claro, hizo que Harry quisiera sonreír por primera vez en seis meses. Tal vez si eso era todo el efecto que Louis tenía sobre él, se sentiría mejor acerca de todo el asunto, pero había más... y ese era el problema.

Harry trató de reunir fotos de sí mismo y de Jim mientras guardaba el cuenco con las sobras en el refrigerador. No habían ido mucho más allá de los pesados juegos preliminares en su relación, en parte por el tiempo -siempre los llamaban a trabajar en los momentos más inoportunos- y en parte porque habían querido ir despacio, para asegurarse de que lo que estaban sintiendo era más que solo una cosa que necesitaban para rascarse. Pero se encendían mutuamente cada vez que se tocaban como amantes, y habían estado construyendo una olla de vapor que habría sido explosiva si hubieran consumado plenamente sus crecientes deseos.

Harry nunca se había sentido así con ningún otro chico, y él había tenido su parte justa de conexiones. Esa era parte de por qué él sabía que la relación era diferente. Jim lo hizo ver el mundo de una manera completamente nueva. Había color, luz y música en lugares que nunca había pensado mirar. Y hoy, Louis Tomlinson había traído el recuerdo de ese estrepitoso regreso a su corazón... el recuerdo y la emoción. Porque Louis le estaba haciendo las mismas cosas a él.

No se permitiría volver a acercarse tanto a nadie. Una vez mordido, dos veces tímido. Apenas lo sostenía juntos seis meses después de la pérdida del hombre que había pensado que iba a ser el amor de su vida. Este no era el momento de sentir las emociones en espiral que Louis había arrastrado desde lo más profundo de su alma con una palabra, una sonrisa y un plato de comida. Él era más fuerte que eso. No buscaría una relación de rebote para sanar su corazón roto. Él no estaba en un buen lugar en este momento, y no sería justo para Louis o para él mismo.

Louis tenía razón... estaba escondido. Entonces, tal vez, si salía de su escondite, podría evitar concederle más territorio al insistente enfermero. Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Así es cómo lidiaría con Louis, incluso si él no fuera el enemigo. Lo haría para que el hombre se cansara de él y lo dejara en paz, para poder mantener el tapón sobre el volcán de los sentimientos esperando explotar y consumirlo.

La tentación de abrir una nueva botella de whisky lo montó duro por un minuto, pero se resistió, especialmente cuando sus pensamientos ingobernables volvieron al enfermero de al lado que había apretado sus botones con fuerza en la cena. Harry sabía desde el principio lo que Louis había estado haciendo. Esa era parte de la razón por la que había reducido sus visitas al psiquiatra... la mujer seguía golpeando al oso porque, como ella le dijo, tenía que ser arrastrado hacia adelante en el proceso de duelo. Se había estancado en la ira, con un lado fuerte de amargura y culpa.

Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y fue a sentarse en la tumbona del patio. No pudo ver ninguna estrella esta noche... el cielo estaba nublado y olía a lluvia. Jim había amado la lluvia. La última vez que se juntaron, deteniéndose justo antes de tener relaciones sexuales en toda regla, había estado lloviendo. Los gritos de Jim, cuando Harry lo había chupado en un poderoso orgasmo, se habían ahogado por los truenos y los rayos que acompañaron el aguacero torrencial. Cuando su amante se lo llevó a la boca, todo el mundo de Harry se había asentado.

Entonces la llamada había llegado. El caso en el que habían estado trabajando durante nueve meses finalmente se había roto. Habían acelerado, como siempre lo hicieron, para atrapar a los malos. Solo que esta vez, las tornas se volvieron, y el único hombre en todo el mundo que había amado le fue quitado. Intentó no ver a Jim desplomándose en el asiento junto a él mientras trataba de mantener el automóvil en la carretera. Trató de no escuchar el sonido de su amante jadeando mientras luchaba por respirar por última vez. Intentó no ver las lágrimas que se filtraban por la esquina de los ojos de Jim mientras moría en el asiento junto a él en el auto aplastado.

Un sollozo escapó de él, crudo y feo, y tan doloroso que tragó más cerveza para aliviar el dolor. ¿Cuándo aliviaría este dolor? ¿Cuándo encontraría la paz? Sollozó y se pasó una mano por la cara como un niño, ignorando el desastre. Agarró la botella, lanzándola en cólera contra la pared más alejada del patio, escuchándola romperse como si su corazón se hubiera roto. Y luego lloró, las lágrimas parecían brotar de lo más profundo de su alma.

Un relámpago llamó su atención mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Luego se abrieron los cielos y quedó empapado antes de poder escapar a la casa. Se puso de pie, dejando que la lluvia le lavara las lágrimas, y cuando comenzó a temblar, entró. Tendría que limpiar los vidrios rotos por la mañana, pero eso le daría algo que hacer para apartar su mente del hombre que había perdido, y del hombre que lo había despertado de nuevo.

Llovió casi todo el día siguiente y Harry no pudo limpiar el desastre que había hecho hasta la noche. El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de nubes que no podían decidir qué color era. Oro y profundos morados, con algunos mechones grises, algunos todavía blancos, y el naranja de un día agonizante se encontraron con su mirada mientras recogía los últimos vidrios rotos. Había dormido casi todo el día, y ahora, cuando empezaba a anochecer, estaba completamente despierto sin la menor idea de qué haría para entretenerse. Desechando las últimas astillas y fragmentos de vidrio, fue a ver qué comería en su primera comida del día. El paquete de cuidado de Louis fue lo primero que vio, y lo sacó sin pensarlo. La comida había sido buena a la víspera, no obstante, y a pesar de los momentos de tensión entre los dos, Harry había disfrutado estar con alguien más que él durante una hora más o menos.

Todavía no quería estar con nadie por mucho tiempo, pero suponía que podría tolerar la compañía de Louis durante una hora más o menos de vez en cuando. Definitivamente encajaría con su plan de abatir a Louis, para que se cansara de Harry y lo dejara en paz. La ironía de sus pensamientos lo golpeó casi tan pronto como los tuvo, y Harry se rió entre dientes. El sonido lo sorprendió tanto que miró a su alrededor, solo para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y no era Louis riéndose de él por ser un asno. No se había reído en mucho tiempo, se sentía mal.

Negando con la cabeza, colocó el cuenco en el microondas y, después de calentar la comida, la llevó a la isla de la cocina y se sentó con ella y dos botellas de cerveza. Después de algunos bocados de la comida, se dio cuenta de que se sentía... solo. ¿Qué diablos? No había tenido compañía de nadie durante seis meses, y después de una cita para cenar  _\- ¡no era una cita, idiota! -_  ¿Necesitaba compañía para cenar? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Se obligó a sí mismo a terminar la comida, aunque no podía decir qué sabor tenía después de eso _'¡Ajá!'_  momento. Terminó una de las botellas de cerveza y devolvió la otra. ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! Nunca había sido patético y necesitado en toda su vida, y no estaba por comenzar ahora solo porque un tipo caliente le sonrió y le hizo cenar. Lavó el cuenco y lo secó, dejándolo en el mostrador. Mañana, antes de ir a pescar, se lo devolvería. Resistiendo la tentación de llevar la cosa de vuelta en ese segundo en lugar de esperar, Harry fue al estudio que su hermano le había preparado cuando estaban construyendo la casa.

—Cada vez que necesites perderte en pintura, ven a ella, — le había dicho Manny.

Si alguna vez hubo un momento para perderse, seguro como el infierno que era ahora. Pero estaba oscuro por el momento, por lo que los paisajes y marinas que amaba pintar no serían posibles. Tal vez una naturaleza muerta. Agarrando un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz, regresó a la cocina. El frutero sería bueno... sus ojos se posaron en el cuenco de cristal con la cubierta roja, sentado en el mostrador. Estaba solo en una encimera de mármol negro. Una repentina visión de sí mismo, solo en la oscuridad, llorando por su amante perdido, bombardeó su ojo interno. Parpadeó, pero la visión se mantuvo.

Casi en un trance, Harry se sentó frente al mostrador de vidrio y comenzó a dibujar, y mientras lo hacía, su mente se concentró en el simbolismo de la naturaleza muerta. Ese cuenco era él... vacío por ahora, transparente para cualquiera que quisiera mirar. Necesitaba llenarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Necesitaba ayuda, pero tendría que quitar la tapa, abrirse a los demás, a Louis, si quería que tuviera algo más que enojo, tristeza y dolor.

Harry miró el dibujo que había hecho. El cuenco era perfecto, su superficie brillante reflejaba la luz que se encontraba debajo. Trató de pensar en cómo había conseguido no tener idea de qué dibujar para terminar un boceto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si sus manos tuvieran una mente propia, porque también en el espejo había dibujado el reflejo de una cara. Pero no era su rostro, como hubiera sido lógico ya que él era el que estaba sentado frente al barco. La cara que le devolvió la mirada fue la de Louis.

¡Jesús! Necesitaba agarrarlo. Él no conocía a este tipo. ¿Qué lo había poseído para pensar que podía presumir de dibujar el parecido de Louis en cualquier lugar? Extendió la mano para rasgar la página de la libreta, pero su teléfono celular sonó en ese momento. Sacándolo de su bolsillo, dijo, —Styles.

—Oye, es Manny. —La voz de su gemelo resonaba en su oído.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, tratando de calmar sus nervios de repente temblando.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, —dijo Manny. —¿Estás bien, hombre?

No mucha gente lo creía, pero cada uno a menudo podía sentir cuando algo andaba mal con el otro. Manny sabía que Harry había resultado herido la noche del accidente mucho antes de que alguien pudiera llamarlo. Y él había sabido cuando Harry fue de esa manera. Y ahora parecía que él sabía que Harry estaba experimentando una especie de crisis emocional.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Harry trató de atascarse, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo diablos explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué piensas? —Manny estaba impaciente. —Mi hermanito no me llama por cuatro días, y de repente me siento molesto.

Manny era diez minutos mayor que Harry y le gustaba llamar a la tarjeta del hermano mayor cuando le convenía.

—Háblame, H. ¿Qué te tiene tan enojado?

Harry se rió sin alegría.

—¿Necesito más de lo que ya sabes?

—Es más que solo el accidente, hermano, —insistió Manny. —Algo te tiene conectado. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo... tú no me dijiste que la casa del vecino estaría ocupada.

Una pequeña pausa, luego Manny preguntó:

—¿Es eso algo que te molesta?

Harry sonrió por segunda vez en dos días.

—¡Aléjate, soldado! Nadie me está 'molestando'. Al menos no de la manera en que piensas. No necesitarás darle todo Rambo a este tipo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—Su nombre es Louis Tomlinson. Y si puedes creerlo, él es el enfermero de trauma que me cuidó cuando ingresé por primera vez a la Sala de Emergencias hace seis meses.

—¡Estás jodidamente bromeando! —La incredulidad de Manny era casi palpable.

—No miento, hermano. Y para colmo, se acordó de mí.

—¡No mierda! —Una risita, y luego Manny se puso serio. — ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué hizo él?

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

—Nada. Él no hizo nada, excepto alimentarme.

—¿Qué? —Manny se sumió en el español en su asombro. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que te dio de comer?

—Él me hizo la cena, y comimos en su casa. Luego él me dio las sobras. Eso es lo que cené hoy.

Harry sabía que no debía decirle a su hermano que había sido todo lo que había comido todo el día.

—Parece un tipo genial.

Algo en la voz de Manny hizo que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se levantara. Sospechaba que sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Manny, y no necesitaba que su gemelo lo empujara hacia algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Ni siquiera como terapia. Sin embargo, sabía que sus confusos sentimientos acerca de la intrusión del sexy enfermero en su vida tenían poco que ver con la curación de su espíritu afligido y mucho con el despertar de su corazón roto. Harry no sabía si quería o no olvidarse de Jim tan pronto, pero ¿por qué otra razón no podía sacarlo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante este hombre de forma que solo había reaccionado ante Jim? ¿Por qué no podía su cabeza ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para anular su corazón?

—No lo sabría. No he gastado mucho más tiempo de lo que tardé en cenar con él.

—Tal vez él es lo que necesitas, H. No estará allí por mucho tiempo, pero será compañía.

—¿Qué parte de 'Quiero estar solo' te perdiste cuando pedí venir aquí? —Le gruñó Harry a su hermano.

Manny ignoró su humor negro.

—No me perdí las palabras, hermano, pero te digo que este tipo ya tiene una visión interna de tu situación. Y él es un enfermero... ¿quién mejor para ayudarte a salir de esta rutina? Hemos hablado de esto. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Harry se refugió en silencio, pero Manny ignoró eso también.

—Invítalo a cenar mañana por la noche. Te dejamos un montón de comidas ya cocinadas, porque te conozco bien, hermanito. —Cuando Harry se rió entre dientes, Manny dijo: — No estoy bromeando. Reclámalo para que la gente no vaya mal. Es hora de recuperar tu vida, hermano. ¡Has estado colgando tu culo alrededor de los muertos demasiado tiempo!

Harry se erizó, pero no dijo las palabras de enojo que saltaron a sus labios. Sabía que Manny tenía buenas intenciones y que su gemelo lo amaba. Y aunque doliera tanto como para escucharlo, Manny tenía razón. Jim estaba muerto, y Harry estaba vivo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de superar su dolor.

—¿Qué hizo Joe?

El esposo de Manny era un cocinero de primera clase que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en la cocina, preparando comidas de cinco estrellas para su amor y sus familias, y para cualquier otra persona que pasaba por allí.

—Bueno, él dejó tus favoritos... lasaña, rabo de buey, arroz con pollo, pernil, pollo frito del sur, quiche...

—¡Espera, espera! ¿A quién creía que estaba alimentando... a un ejército? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo comer todo eso?

Manny se rió, y Harry pensó que oía los ecos de la risa de Joe.

—¿Estoy en el altavoz? ¡Déjame hablar con tu idiota marido!

Manny se rió de nuevo y luego la voz de Joe dijo:

—Cuidado con su lengua, detective. ¡Sigue llamándome nombres y te dejaré morir de hambre!

No fue una amenaza ociosa. Más de la mitad de las comidas de Harry le habían sido preparadas por su cuñado durante los últimos seis meses, y estaba agradecido por el amor que mostraban las comidas. Joe era un hombre de pocas palabras, como lo era Harry, pero su devoción entre ellos y con Manny era insuperable.

—¿Sabías que tu vecino iba a tener un invitado? —Se le había ocurrido la idea cuando Manny estaba anotando la comida que le tendrían.

—Me acojo a la Quinta Enmienda*, —dijo Joe con una sonrisa. —¿Qué comiste ayer?

_(*. La Constitución de los Estados Unidos les brinda a las personas el derecho de negarse a responder preguntas o hacer declaraciones.)_

—¡No cambies de tema! —Espetó Harry. —¿Qué pasa con ustedes e interferir en mi vida?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, hombre, o te marchitarías y morirías. Perdimos una parte de ti ya. No estamos dispuestos a perder el resto.

Harry se puso serio, pensando en cómo Jim se había convertido en parte de su círculo familiar. Todos lo habían perdido, y haría bien en recordar eso.

—Gracias, hombre. Lo aprecio. —Su voz era ronca mientras hablaba en agradecimiento.

—No me agradeces. Solo come. Y vuelve con nosotros. 

Una pausa incómoda siguió antes de que la voz de Manny dijera: —Te dejaré ir ahora. No hemos comido todavía y me muero de hambre. Habla mañana, hermano.

Miró la hora antes de deslizar el teléfono celular en su bolsillo. El resto de la tarde se alzó frente a él, vacío, pero él apartó la desolada sensación y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Buscando algo más para dibujar, miró por las puertas de vidrio hacia el patio trasero y vio una franja de luz de la luna luchando por escapar de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta, disparando algunos tiros antes de que las nubes lo borraran de nuevo. Luego pasó el resto de la noche en el estudio pintando lo que había fotografiado, perdiéndose por primera vez en seis meses en algo más que dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, después de unas pocas horas de sueño intermitente, se levantó con el sol y bajó a la playa, sofocando la esperanza de que Louis estuviera corriendo o, mejor aún, nadando también. Al tragarse la decepción cuando no vio al hombre que no había querido ver el día anterior, se estiró para prepararse para las vueltas que hacía todos los días.

—¡Buenos días, detective!

La voz de Louis lo sobresaltó, ya que no había estado pensando en él por un tiempo y estaba perdido en la zona. Deseó que el hombre no fuera tan silencioso, aunque una parte de él pensó que sería un buen operador invisible. Enderezándose lentamente, para darse unos segundos más para prepararse, se volvió, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardíaco incrementado.

—Mañana.

Harry quería atacar al "chico bonito" con su saludo, en represalia por la etiqueta de "detective", pero no pudo manejar más que el saludo. Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto, y allí estaba sin palabras. Trató de alcanzar incluso un poco de la fría indiferencia que había utilizado para conocer a este hombre el día anterior y salió vacío.

—Estás temprano.

La voz de Louis se extendió por la piel de Harry como cálida miel, suave y casi insoportablemente dulce. Los sentidos de Harry se sintieron acentuados mientras trataba de mantener la mirada del hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así de crudo, abierto, vulnerable a otro ser humano. Incluso con Jim, se dio cuenta ahora que estaba de pie en la tranquila playa, no había sido tan abierto. Habían llegado allí, pero tenían que ser cautelosos. Con Louis, parecía que no había filtro, y Harry no sabía cómo reconstruir las paredes que había atravesado en veinticuatro horas.

—Me has estado mirando, ¿verdad? —Eligió el sarcasmo para protegerse.

—Es difícil no verte, —respondió Louis, sin ser molestado, — porque normalmente estás nadando mucho después de haber salido de la playa.

—En otras palabras, me has estado mirando, —insistió Harry, sonriendo, sintiendo que una medida de control volvía. Vio cómo las mejillas de Louis se calentaban.

—Nadas como un competidor, —dijo Louis, —así que es difícil no verte.

Harry se sorprendió por el orgullo que se propagaba a través de él ante la evidente admiración de Louis. ¿Por qué demonios lo que este hombre pensó sobre cómo él nadaba le importaba? Aun así, no podía enfriar el calor que lo azotaba mientras Louis continuaba mirándolo. Necesitando romper el hechizo, se volvió hacia el mar, diciendo por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, diviértete viendo. Necesito darme algunas vueltas. 

Luego se apresuró a surfear, tratando de no sentirse cohibido, sabiendo que los ojos de Louis nunca abandonaban su cuerpo. ¿Qué pensó él de lo que vio? ¿Había visto las marcas dejadas por las quemaduras? ¿Le importaba que la cara de Harry estuviera marcada? ¿Louis querría nadar con él algunas mañanas? Todas las preguntas giraron en su cabeza y él las deseó y comenzó a contar mientras hacía sus vueltas. Cuando finalmente nadó de regreso a la costa, Louis no estaba en ninguna parte. Harry sintió una fuerte decepción golpearlo en el estómago, pero apretó los dientes y agarró su toalla, secando ásperamente su pelo y su cuerpo antes de ponérsela sobre su hombro. Quizás intentar ser sociable no era tan bueno después de todo.

—¿Qué tal un poco de desayuno?

Harry se volvió y maldijo.

—¿Qué diablos hay contigo y acercándote furtivamente a la gente? —Espetó, sus emociones en confusión.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron en sorpresa y Harry vio un destello de algo caliente y afilado oscurecer sus ojos azules antes de bajar los párpados.

—Asustadizo, ¿verdad, detective?

🥀

Louis vio cómo Harry fruncía el ceño, y se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar gritarle al hombre que parecía decidido a alejarlo. En vez de eso, esperó en silencio, resistiendo el impulso de esperar a que el detective aceptara esta segunda invitación en menos de veinticuatro horas y desayunara con él. Si no esperaba, no estaría decepcionado. Pero algo en Louis lo atrajo hacia el hombre herido que estaba de pie frente a él, luciendo tan jodidamente caliente en sus ajustados pantalones de baño, el agua brillando en las partes de su cuerpo que no se había secado por completo. Algo le dijo a Louis que necesitaba a este hombre.

—¿No corres hoy? —La pregunta de Harry lo sobresaltó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Me has estado mirando también, ya veo, —dijo, dejando que la sonrisa creciera dentro de él libre. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto durante un largo momento, y luego una sonrisa reacia dividió su rostro.

—Touché, chico bonito, touché, —finalmente respondió, y Louis escuchó la nota ronca en su voz.

—La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte, —dijo Louis, todavía sonriendo.

Harry se rió entre dientes, y el sonido complació a Louis mucho más de lo que debería.

—Poesía en movimiento, —finalmente admitió.

Louis sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante el cumplido. Miró a Harry a los ojos y vio que el calor hacía eco en ellos, y tuvo que retroceder para evitar acercarse al hombre que aún no conocía y plantar un dulce beso en esos labios carnosos.

—Entonces, sobre el desayuno... —Louis observó a Harry luchar consigo mismo antes de responder.

—Claro. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en el atuendo de Louis. — ¿Sigues haciendo tu carrera?

—Sí. Dame una hora, luego ven.

Harry asintió y se alejó. Louis salió corriendo, necesitando la actividad para calmar sus pensamientos, pero nada de lo que hizo empujó a Harry de su cabeza. Esta era la segunda vez que tenía al detective a punto de comer con él, y se parecía tanto a una cita como en la cena. No quería suponer que el policía estaba interesado en algo más que el desayuno, pero su propio deseo de conocer al hombre seguía interfiriendo con su sentido común. Bien y en el momento en que llegó a la casa, se duchó y se precipitó a la cocina, Louis era un manojo de nervios. Abrió la puerta del patio porque amaba el sonido de las olas, y luego se dirigió al refrigerador para quitar las cosas que necesitaría, mientras se regañaba a sí mismo.

—¡Tranquilízate, maldición!

—Gracias por el consejo. Tal vez deberías seguirlo tú mismo.

¡Maldición! Él había dicho eso en voz alta... ¡otra vez! Louis giró para enfrentar a Harry, que estaba de pie en la puerta con el cuenco que le había dado lleno de lo que parecía una ensalada de frutas.

—¿Puedo?

Harry hizo un gesto hacia la cocina y Louis asintió con la cabeza, la vergüenza manchando sus mejillas por segunda vez en menos de dos horas. Harry dejó el tazón sobre el mostrador en el centro y se sentó en el taburete alto del otro extremo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —Louis preguntó a la defensiva. Se sentía inseguro y no le gustó.

—¿Hablas mucho en voz alta para ti mismo, entonces? 

Louis sabía que Harry estaba bromeando, pero sospechaba que el hombre también le estaba haciendo saber que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—A veces, es lo más fácil de hacer, —dijo. —Al menos no me respondo.

Harry se rió, y la piel de Louis se calentó en reacción.

—Traje ensalada de frutas. Mi cuñado me dejó muchas comidas preparadas, así que pensé que apreciarías esto con lo que sea que planees hacer.

Agradecido por el respiro de su mortificación, Louis asintió con su agradecimiento.

—La fruta va bien con todo en la mañana, —dijo.

Tenía decidido para hacer tostadas a la francesa con tocino y se puso a calentar la sartén mientras preparada los huevos y el pan. Se perdió en la cocina, y para cuando las dos primeras rebanadas de pan se estaban cocinando en la sartén, había olvidado su disgusto. Se volvió hacia Harry, quien no pareció molesto porque Louis lo hubiera estado ignorando.

—¿Té o café? —Preguntó.

—Café, gracias.

Harry se levantó y caminó alrededor de la isla, haciendo estremecer las terminaciones nerviosas de Louis. ¿A dónde iba? Se acercó a la estufa y Louis cerró las rodillas para evitar detenerse.

—Haré el café si quieres, —dijo Harry, tomando a Louis por sorpresa. Exhaló para aliviar la tensión en sus extremidades y asintió de nuevo, viendo cómo Harry lo esquivaba y fue a buscar la máquina de café.

Trabajaron juntos en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, y una vez que la comida estuvo lista, Harry llevó la cafetera al mostrador y volvió a su asiento mientras Louis servía la comida. Buscó dos tazones para la ensalada de frutas y luego se sentó frente a Harry, le dio utensilios y lo invitó a empezar.

Comieron en silencio, lo cual estaba bien con Louis, que necesitaba todo el tiempo extra para recuperarse. Harry llevaba una especie de colonia cara, pero sutilmente sexy, un par de bermudas de color crema y un polo negro. Sus fuertes piernas estaban ligeramente peladas, y sus grandes pies estaban envueltos en sandalias de cuero marrón. Louis trató de mantener sus ojos alejados del hombre que masticaba solemnemente su comida y logró apartar su mirada lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry nunca lo sorprendiera mirando ... hasta la última vez, cuando Harry levantó la vista de repente y miró a Louis con una mirada acalorada.

—¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que no es educado mirar fijamente?

—Lo siento. —Louis se puso de pie, llevando su plato con él al fregadero, y le dio la espalda a su invitado hasta que se sintió menos como un asno.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado con un chico tan lindo como si vieras algo que te gusta en mi cara arruinada?

—¿Pescando elogios, detective? —Louis se volvió, frente a él otra vez sin responder su pregunta.

—No tanto como te estás desviando, —respondió Harry de inmediato, sonriendo con satisfacción al reconocer las chispas que estallaban entre ellos.

—¿Qué necesitas que diga, Harry? —Preguntó. Louis sintió que necesitaba ser tan directo como lo era normalmente. No quería andar alrededor con este hombre. Solo estaría aquí dos semanas, y al final, quería saber más sobre el detective que ahora. Y si era sincero, quería conocerlo más íntimamente de lo que permitirían algunos comentarios burlones de ida y vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El tipo simplemente no se relajó, al parecer.

_¡Jodidamente suficiente! Aquí no va nada._

—Eres un tipo muy atractivo, a pesar de la cicatriz que sigues tratando de ocultarme. ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona que se preocupa por cómo se ve alguien? Me gustaría conocer mejor al tipo que escondes.

Louis trató de mantener la impaciencia y la frustración que sentía por su voz, pero una mirada a los ojos de Harry le dijo que no había tenido demasiado éxito.

—Nada que saber, —dijo Harry, llevando sus propios platos al fregadero. —Solo soy un policía herido que está trabajando para volver al trabajo.

—¡Mierda! —Louis lo miró, no queriendo creer las palabras que Harry había elegido darle. —Reconozco todas las señales de dolor, así que incluso si no supiera que perdiste a alguien en ese accidente, la forma en que actúas me dice todo lo que necesito saber. —Se apoyó en el fregadero, viendo cómo Harry se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —¿Cómo era él, amigo?

Harry se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo. Louis se preguntó si el brillo que vio en los ojos del hombre era lágrimas. Él esperó, apoyado en el fregadero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos.

—Él era... él era optimista, alegre. Siempre con una sonrisa para todos. Apasionado. Hizo todo lo que le gustaba, era la última vez que lo haría, así que tuvo que hacerlo lo mejor que sabía. Todos lo amaban. —Dejó de hablar por un segundo y tragó saliva, y Louis supo que estaba tragándose lágrimas. —Todos lo perdieron. No solo yo.

Dijo las palabras con asombro, como si acabara de recordar ese hecho. Louis sintió compasión dentro de él por el hombre roto que intentaba mantener su mierda unida mientras le enseñaba su alma a un extraño, pero sabía que no debía interrumpir ni mostrar cómo se sentía. Las personas que estaban afligidas no querían ser lastimadas. Algo le decía que perdería el poco terreno que había ganado con Harry si hasta dejaba que se notara algo de su simpatía. Entonces él permaneció callado y siguió esperando.

—Era más que solo mi compañero, —dijo. Louis no habló. Sabía que había más por venir. —Era mi hermano de armas.

Harry dio media vuelta y cruzó la puerta, luego se volvió para añadir:

—Era mi amante.

Luego se alejó, cruzó el patio y salió a los terrenos más allá de la casa. Louis lo siguió. No lo dejaría soportar su dolor solo. Se dirigió hacia donde Harry se había detenido.

—Suena como el tipo que era fácil de amar. Yo también lo extrañaría, si estuviera en tu lugar.

Harry lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco se fue, y Louis bajó más fácilmente. Él no quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara, que hablara con él, que le mostrara su corazón.

—Nadie en el trabajo sabía que nos estábamos juntando, — dijo. —Solo mi gemelo y su esposo lo sabían.

—¿Qué hay de su familia?

—Todos, sus padres y hermanos lo sabían. —Soltó un suspiro. —De hecho, lo vieron antes que nosotros, y lo llamaron antes de que fuéramos lo suficientemente valientes como para nombrarlo.

—Es el peor dolor perder un ser querido, —dijo Louis, sin darse cuenta de cómo se había suavizado su voz, pero sintió los ojos de Harry sobre él y se preparó para la pregunta.

—¿A quién perdiste?

Era justo que él desnudara su alma, como le había pedido a Harry que hiciera por él.

—Toda mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanos.

Incluso decir las palabras hizo que Louis sintiera el agujero en su pecho que nunca se había llenado, y que se quedó boquiabierto ahora, como una interminable bocanada de dolorosa tristeza.

—¡Maldita sea!

La voz de Harry se llenó con la simpatía que nunca querría para sí mismo, pero a Louis no le importaba. Ya no se entristecía como lo hizo Harry. Simplemente los echó de menos, y cuando se sintió solo, la pérdida fue más profunda, se hizo más difícil.

—Han pasado veintidós años, y aún los extraños como si fuera ayer. —Hizo una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. —Sé que nunca regresarán, de la forma en que oré para que lo hicieran cuando yo era solo un niño de quince años con el corazón roto sintiéndome culpable por no estar allí. Estoy de acuerdo con eso ahora. —Otra pausa, entonces, —Pero nunca dejaré de extrañarlos.

El silencio reinó entre los dos hombres, y aunque Louis quería romperlo, aunque quería envolver a Harry en sus brazos y decirle que todo sería más fácil, no hizo nada más que pararse junto a él y esperar. A lo largo de los años, se había vuelto bueno para esperar y le resultaba muy útil en su trabajo, donde a veces las cosas tardaban tanto en mejorar.

—No sé cómo sobreviviría a la muerte de mi gemelo, —dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Louis. —Especialmente ahora...

Su voz se apagó, pero Louis entendió lo que no había dicho. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir ahora que había perdido el amor de su vida. Algo así como los celos sacudieron sus terminaciones nerviosas, y lo desechó. No tenía derecho sobre el detective alto. Ni siquiera tenían una amistad. Eran simplemente conocidos, arrojados por casualidad. Que Louis podría querer más no fue ni aquí ni allá.

—Un tipo como tú seguramente encontrará a alguien más, cuando esté listo, —dijo en cambio, sin mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado, por miedo a que Harry viera las emociones que luchaba por contener.

—No busco a nadie para reemplazar a Jim, —ladró Harry.

—No dije que lo estuvieras. Nadie lo reemplazará jamás. — De alguna manera le dolió a Louis decir las palabras, pero tragó contra la sensación. —Pero alguien más podría llenar el espacio que dejó para volver a estar completo.

Louis escuchó un sonido de bufido, como una risita sofocada. Se volvió, preguntándose qué era lo que Harry encontraba tan divertido en sus palabras.

—¿De dónde diablos vienes? ¿Eh? ¿Todas las palabras sabias y la mierda? ¿Y cómo diablos sabes que algo de lo que dices es verdad? ¿A quién has encontrado para llenar el espacio que dejó tu familia?

Las preguntas de Harry cayeron entre ellos en un tono enojado, esperanzado y curioso. Louis no estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a hablar sobre su vida amorosa, pero si eso significaba que Harry seguiría hablando, se abriría aún más.

—No tengo a nadie. Nunca lo hice. Mi trabajo siempre ha sido suficiente, eso y mis tías, tíos y primos.

—¡Entonces estás lleno de tonterías! Eres igual que yo, excepto que no te duele con cada aliento que tomas.

El comentario ronco de Harry rompió algo en Louis. Extendió la mano, todavía sin volverse para mirarlo, y colocó un brazo reconfortante sobre sus hombros.

—Lleva tiempo, —dijo. —Y paciencia. Y alguien que te ayude a superarlo.

Sintió a Harry ponerse rígido bajo su mano, pero Louis la mantuvo envuelta alrededor de su hombro. No se movió, ni siquiera para acariciar la carne dura bajo sus dedos como quería. De hecho, tocar a Harry lo estaba volviendo lentamente insano con la necesidad de hacer más de lo que se permitía a sí mismo.

Harry inhaló bruscamente, y luego se volvió hacia él, destrabando su gentil abrazo. Louis también se volvió, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos, y sostuvo la mirada de Harry.

—Voy a pescar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Louis sonrió.

—Listo cuando lo estés, detective, —respondió de inmediato.

—Diez minutos. Te encontraré aquí.

Louis lo vio alejarse, dejando que la esperanza y la anticipación se extendieran dentro de su pecho. No había mencionado su obsesión actual con cierto detective de Bellhaven en la conversación sobre su vida amorosa, pero la verdad era que, si Harry Styles le daba una oportunidad, Louis lo perseguiría a hacer algo más que ofrecer un consejo amistoso y apoyo. Se lo guardaría para sí mismo por ahora. La pesca sonaba como una buena tercera cita.

La pesca fue más divertida de lo que Louis había esperado, aunque Harry apenas habló y nunca lo miró a los ojos. Aun así, Louis disfrutó de los paisajes pacíficos y de la tranquila tolerancia que sentía en el silencio de Harry. Cuando finalmente regresaron a sus respectivas casas, tenía dos peces gordos que mostrar para sus problemas, y una cuarta "cita" con su enigmático vecino, esta vez en la casa de Harry.

Louis preparó el pescado y lo almacenó en el congelador, luego se fue a lavar la suciedad pegajosa del día antes de salir a nadar. La tarde se había vuelto cálida, pero el mar era fresco y refrescante, y amaba las suaves olas que lo empujaban y tiraban de él mientras nadaba perezosamente antes de volver a su toalla en la playa. Se había perdido a sí mismo al relajarse y no había notado a Harry sentado al lado de donde Louis había dejado sus cosas hasta que estuvo fuera del agua. Se levantó cuando Louis se acercó, sacudiendo la arena de sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Podrías conseguir esos trajes un poco más pequeños, amigo?

La voz de Harry tenía una nota burlona, aunque sus ojos estaban oscuros con una emoción indescifrable.

—Si lo tienes, haz alarde de ello, digo, —bromeó Louis con arrogancia, sonriendo para ocultar su incomodidad de tener los ojos del detective por todas partes. —No eres exactamente una violeta que se encoge, ¿sabes?

—Me pongo el mío por razones terapéuticas, —dijo Harry, tratando de no parecer a la defensiva, y de repente Louis entendió.

—Las cicatrices de quemaduras pueden ser muy incómodas, —dijo, —pero no dicen nada más acerca de la persona que las tiene, aparte de que ha sobrevivido a algo horrible y sigue siendo fuerte. Y eso es lo más importante que debes saber.

Harry se volvió hacia él, justo en su rostro, de repente volviendo al hombre amargado y combativo que había sido dos días atrás.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una cicatriz que cambió tu apariencia? ¿La forma en que piensas acerca de ti? ¿La forma en que la gente te mira? —Su tono estaba enojado otra vez. — Porque si no, no sabes una mierda sobre lo que estoy sintiendo.

Louis no bajó. De hecho, se presionó más cerca, hasta que pudo sentir el calor que caía del cuerpo de Harry. No debería sentirse tan bien, cuando estaba tan enojado y frustrado como él. Quería golpear al obstinado hombre que se enfrentaba a él, y quería saborear sus labios carnosos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tiene que retroceder, detective! —La adrenalina lo hizo valiente, por la forma en que estaba en la Sala de Emergencias cuando un nuevo paciente fue traído. —No me asusto fácilmente, y puede que me des una paliza, pero eso no lo traerá de vuelta. ¡Se ha ido!

Harry lo agarró por el cuello y Louis tragó saliva, pero no se movió. Sintió los dedos del policía hundirse en su carne, pero de alguna manera, sabía que Harry no lo lastimaría.

Simplemente tenía que dejar que la furia que Harry sentía por no poder hacer nada para salvar al hombre que amaba siguiera su curso, incluso si eso significaba escapar del peligro. Lo miró a los ojos en su lugar.

—¿Crees que no sé eso? —Gritó Harry, empujando contra él de la misma manera que un matón del patio de la escuela comenzaría una pelea. —¿Crees que estoy atrapado aquí en esta jodida isla por mi salud?

—Sé por qué estás aquí, —le gritó Louis, apartando la mano de Harry. —Y estoy aquí para decirte que es hora de sacar tu culo de donde lo has estacionado. Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo. Estás vivo, y hay personas que dependen de ti. Tú puedes ayudarlos... ¡no puedes ayudarlo a él!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Antes de que Louis tuviera la oportunidad de responder, los labios de Harry habían capturado los de él, y la mano que había estado alrededor de su garganta se deslizó hacia abajo para ahuecar sus bíceps antes de alcanzar la parte posterior de su cabeza y acercar su rostro. El beso estaba lleno de emociones que Louis entendió... ira, miedo, deseo. Dejó que Harry controlara el beso, suavizando su boca hasta que el detective se echó hacia atrás, respirando con fuerza con una mezcla de furia y lujuria. Él dejó caer las manos y se alejó.

—Voy a volver a pescar solo a partir de ahora.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero esta vez Louis lo agarró y le dio la vuelta. Podía ver el impacto en la cara de Harry ante sus acciones, pero ya no le importaba. Ese beso había prendido algo dentro de él, y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino para que descubriera lo que significaba.

—¡Joder, no! Esta vez no puede alejarte de mí, detective.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Eh? —La frustración de Harry era palpable. —¿Una disculpa? Mierda. Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de línea. No volverá a suceder. ¡Solo aléjate de mí!

—No quiero una maldita disculpa. Quiero que dejes de pelear conmigo. ¡Déjame entrar, carajo! ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

—No le tengo miedo a nada. —Harry negó de inmediato la acusación.

—Me tienes miedo. Porque te estoy haciendo sentir de nuevo. Y prefieres esconderte dentro que arriesgarte con alguien nuevo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no lo negó.

—Mira, solo voy a estar aquí por unos días más. ¿Por qué no puedes bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para aceptar que no estoy aquí para lastimarte? Todo el mundo necesita un amigo. Incluso uno temporal. No estoy pidiendo ser tu amante. Cuando me vaya, nunca más tendrás que volver a verme, a menos que quieras. Pero te digo que debes dejarlo ir, o estarás enojado y amargado por el resto de tu vida. Y estoy aquí para decírtelo, enojado y amargo se ve feo en ti.

Un largo suspiro fue su única respuesta por tanto tiempo que Louis se preguntó si sus palabras habían tenido algún impacto. Entonces Harry se acercó otra vez, y los nervios de Louis se deslizaron frenéticamente. ¿Qué truco iba a sacar esta vez?

—Entonces, ¿no quieres una disculpa por el beso? —La voz de Harry era baja y sonando oxidada.

—No. —Louis sostuvo su mirada.

—Bueno. Porque a pesar de que me irritas mucho, no puedo prometer que no volveré a hacerlo. 

🥀

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_  Harry escuchó su declaración con tanto asombro como la cara de Louis dijo que estaba sintiendo. El enfermero era un hijo de puta molesto, y la mitad del tiempo Harry quería calzarlo en la boca para que se callara. El resto del tiempo quería chupar esos labios tentadores hasta que Louis llorara como un tío. Ni siquiera podía admitir que deseaba más que algunos besos. Eso olía a deslealtad hacia un hombre que había muerto hace menos de un año. Él no podría hacerle esto a Jim. No sabía cómo evitar la sensación de que un nuevo camino había sido destruido en el monte por el dolor dentro de él, y Louis era el ingeniero a cargo.

—No beso a gente fea, —dijo Louis, devolviendo la mirada errante de Harry al hombre cuya cara estaba roja por la energía de sus emociones.

—Creo que tendré que ver sobre eso, ¿eh? Porque yo no soy el chico bonito aquí. Tú lo eres.

Volvió a poner la cara de Louis sobre la suya y colocó su boca sobre los labios con que había estado soñando despierto desde el primer día que se conocieron. Louis sabía bien y sus labios eran montones de suculentas delicias. Deslizó su lengua sobre ellos, y Louis se abrió para él. El corazón de Harry martilleó en su pecho, y su culpa desapareció temporalmente en el fuego de la necesidad que lo hizo profundizar el contacto, tomando placer y consuelo por la forma en que Louis lo besó. Dejó que su lengua se enredara con la de Louis, saboreando su sabor. Luego se alejó nuevamente antes de sentirse abrumado por sensaciones que todavía estaba luchando por comprender.

—La cena es a las seis, —dijo, alejándose una vez más. —No llegues tarde. —Cuando Louis no lo dejó ir de inmediato, preguntó: —¿Puedo irme ahora?

Louis lo soltó y dijo, mientras se alejaba,

—Sí. Lo siento.

Harry lo atravesó con una mirada penetrante.

—Tampoco quiero tus jodidas disculpas, chico bonito. No tienes nada que lamentar.

Se alejó antes de hacer un completo tonto de sí mismo. Louis lo hizo sentir vivo, incluso cuando estaban discutiendo, incluso cuando estaba a punto de acostarse con él. No se había sentido así desde que Jim murió y eso lo asustó. Pero sabía que Louis tenía razón. Tenía que dejar ir a Jim. Tal vez la forma de hacerlo fue dejar que todo lo que sucedía con Louis se desarrollara. No estaba buscando un amante más que Louis, pero no le importaba hacer otro amigo, incluso uno tan sexy como su vecino.

Dedicó un poco de tiempo a decidir qué recalentar para la cena, y puso unas cervezas en el refrigerador, y luego volvió al estudio. Había estado evitándolo todo el día, tratando de escapar de su necesidad de poner a Louis sobre el papel. Él no quería esta obsesión, pero no podía escapar de ella. Necesitaba memorizarlo de una manera que ninguna fotografía podría hacer. Aparte de sexar los sesos de Louis, Harry no tenía otra manera de cuantificar sus emociones. Sus emociones confusas, abrumadoras, a punto de ahogarlo.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, dibujando la idea que no le había abandonado desde la primera vez que había visto a Louis correr. El océano formaba el telón de fondo para un hombre algo bajo, ágil y elegante, solo en una playa vacía, pequeño contra la inmensidad del cielo, pero con un tirón tan fuerte que solo al pensar en él endurecía todo el cuerpo de Harry y le temblaban las manos. Louis era hermoso, y Harry quería retenerlo, incluso si no sabía por qué.

Para cuando su obsesión llegó, Harry había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para poner la mesa en el porche, y la comida estaba casi lista. Trató de saludar a Louis con un apretón de manos, como si no le hubiera besado el relleno esa misma tarde y no se sorprendió cuando el otro hombre lo atrajo y besó sus labios suavemente e instintivamente.

—¿Vamos a pelear otra vez? ¡Porque tengo que decírtelo, se está haciendo viejo!

Harry se rió entre dientes, relajando los hombros.

—Deja de molestarme entonces, chico bonito, y podríamos sobrevivir a la cena.

—Por Dios, ¿eso es mientras puedas ir sin tener que pelear conmigo? —Louis rodó los ojos. —Tal vez esperaré para compartir esto contigo. Si eres un buen chico, puedes tener algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Harry había estado tan distraído por la adrenalina de los labios de Louis sobre los suyos que se había perdido completamente la bolsa de papel que sostenía en su mano. Cogió la bolsa, pero Louis la mantuvo alejada de él.

—Nuh eh, —dijo, moviendo un dedo en la cara de Harry. — Esta será tu recompensa por ser un buen chico en lugar de un oso enojado. No se permite fisgonear.

A Harry le gustaba el juguetón Louis tanto como a él le gustaba presionar a Louis. Este Louis lo hizo querer reír, algo que no había querido hacer una vez desde la muerte de Jim. La idea de su amante muerto atenuó la dulzura recién encontrada que estaba encontrando con Louis, y se dio vuelta para enmascararla. No quería que ni su culpa ni su pena arruinaran la velada, pero debería haber sabido que su acción no escaparía a los ojos agudos de Louis.

—¿Qué? —Resopló, cuando Louis lo ayudó a volver.

—Oye, —dijo Louis, esperando que levantara la vista. —No, —Louis lo amonestó suavemente cuando Harry lo miró. —Está bien sentirse triste conmigo. No te escondas de mí, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa. —Esperó otro latido del corazón, y luego dijo — ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando Harry permaneció en silencio.

—Bueno.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo manejar sin asfixiarse como un niño. Dio un paso para comprobar la comida y se alegró de que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente como para servir la cena. Inhalando para calmarse, se volvió y dijo:

—¿Quieres ayudarme? Coge las cervezas en la nevera y la ensalada. Estamos cenando en el porche.

Se alejó, sin esperar a ver si Louis estaba haciendo lo que le pedía. Para cuando la comida estaba sobre la mesa, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder ofrecerle un asiento a Louis e invitarlo a ayudarse a sí mismo. Por primera vez que podía recordar desde el accidente, tenía hambre. ¿Eso es lo que hizo el dolor? ¿Le robó el apetito tanto como le robó su alegría? Normalmente comía mucho y, de hecho, Jim solía bromear diciendo que inhalaba su comida como un hombre hambriento en una fiesta.

—Esto es bueno para comer, —dijo Louis, secándose la boca con una servilleta. —Tu cuñado es un hombre verdaderamente talentoso.

Harry sintió el lugar en su pecho ablandándose, derritiéndose aún más.

Louis recordó que le había dicho que era su cuñado quien cocinaba. Le gustaba que el hombre prestara atención a todo lo que dijo. Jim había sido así... siempre atento, siempre centrado en él. ¿Podría este hombre ser el que lo traería de vuelta al mundo de los sentimientos, de la esperanza, de la alegría? Se aclaró la garganta; no estando seguro de que estuviera listo para la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí. Quería ser chef e ir a la escuela culinaria antes de decidir que prefería enjuiciar a las personas antes que alimentarlas.

Las cálidas risas de Louis levantaron un poco más el pesado corazón de Harry. Él sonrió... no pudo evitarlo. Algo en el hombre sentado frente a él hizo que todo lo que creía conocer sobre él mismo cambiara, dejándolo sin equilibrio e inseguro, estúpidamente ansioso y maravillosamente esperanzado.

—Debe ser un verdadero éxito en las cenas familiares, — comentó Louis, terminando la comida en su plato. —¿Hay más?

Esta vez, Harry se rió, y pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Louis.

—¿Qué?

—Me alegra que no soy el único con un apetito como un caballo.

—De acuerdo con mi tía May, soy un niño en crecimiento, — dijo Louis, sonriendo. —Entonces, ¿segundos?

—Sírvete, —dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto con el tenedor hacia la cocina. —Solo asegúrate de dejarme algo.

—Aquí, déjame, —dijo Louis, agarrando el plato de Harry frente a él. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras limpiaban después, Harry se volvió hacia Louis.

—Gracias, —dijo.

Louis cerró la puerta del lavaplatos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ser un bastardo insistente. —Harry evitó su mirada.

—De nada.

Louis no se ofendió en absoluto, lo que hizo que Harry quisiera besarlo de nuevo. Simplemente por qué sí. Se apartó de él y dijo:

—Regresaré. ¿Vienes?

Louis lo miró un momento más, luego asintió y lo siguió hasta el porche. Esta vez fue a una de las tumbonas mientras Louis jugueteaba con la bolsa que había traído consigo. Cuando se acercó, tenía una magdalena en cada mano.

—Postre, traídos de The Pastry Shop en Main Street. Los compré cuando fui a la ciudad, y decidí que lo harían muy bien como mi contribución a la cena.

—¿Ves? Puedo comportarme con la motivación adecuada. —Harry tomó su magdalena con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más ligero que en mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces el misterio te motiva? —Cuando Harry lo miró confundido, Louis elaboró. —No sabías lo que había en la bolsa.

—No es misterio. Es anticipación.

No pudo evitar la forma en que miraba a Louis mientras respondía, y sabía que Louis entendía todo lo que no había dicho. La idea de besar a Louis de nuevo, de besarse, o más, elevaba su presión sanguínea a nuevas alturas. Sintiéndose expuesto, se apresuró a continuar.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Sabes mucho sobre mí, sé muy poco acerca de ti.

Louis lo miró especulativamente antes de contestar, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que había hecho. Estaba contento de que no lo llamara.

—¿Qué quieres saber, detective?

El apodo hizo que las mejillas de Harry se calentaran, porque sabía que Louis ya no lo usaba como título, sino como un nombre cariñoso. Al igual que Louis era su "chico bonito".

—Bueno, para empezar, ¿cuál es la verdadera historia de los hombres en tu vida?

Louis se rió a carcajadas y luego, finalmente reprimió su diversión lo suficiente como para decir:

—No todos los hombres homosexuales son horribles, detective.

—Habla por ti mismo.

_¡Mierda! Hablando de pie en la boca. Ahora el tipo va a pensar que soy un jugador._

Harry desvió la mirada, no queriendo ver desilusión en los ojos de Louis, aunque la razón por la cual la opinión del hombre sobre él importaba todavía era un misterio para él. Si fuera honesto, había sido un poco un jugador... hasta Jim.

—Oh, lo hago, créeme, —dijo Louis, aparentemente indiferente a la admisión involuntaria de Harry. —No estoy diciendo que nunca he estado con un hombre. Soy demasiado viejo para ser virgen. —Se rió por eso, y luego continuó. —Cinco años en la Marina me dieron oportunidades más que suficientes para rascar mi picazón, incluso cuando tenía que ser cariñoso. Pero yo no soy ese tipo, ¿sabes? Yo me dirijo con mi corazón, y todos esos muchachos solo querían liberarse.

Soltó un aliento divertido.

—De hecho, después de un tiempo, comencé a sentirme como mi prima Jenny se sentía todo el tiempo... como un par de agujeros para que metieran sus pollas. Eso se hizo realmente rápido. Entonces me detuve.

Harry miró a Louis, observando la forma en que la luz dejaba sombras en sus hermosas facciones. Quería chupar esos labios, tragarse las palabras de Louis. ¿Qué diría Louis si le contara sobre sus deseos irracionales?

—El celibato está subestimado, —dijo en cambio.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo? —Louis estaba genuinamente interesado en su comentario.

Harry eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Tengo cuarenta años. Antes de Jim, estaba... cómodo con mi picazón. Pero como dijiste, después de un tiempo, se volvió desordenado. Especialmente con los más jóvenes. Era más fácil ayudarme a mí mismo o ignorar la picazón. Y con mi horario de trabajo, y los casos que he tenido estos últimos años, ignorarlos no fue nada difícil. Luego sucedió Jim.... y no podía imaginarme cómo había pasado un día sin él.

Podía sentir los ojos de Louis sobre él, devolviéndole su mirada anterior, pero se quedó quieto, aunque se preguntó qué pasaría por la mente de su ángel.

—Y aquí estás de nuevo, ignorándolo.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente, su significado claro, pero Harry escuchó la pregunta tácita, sin embargo. ¿Estaba listo para sumergirse de nuevo en el juego de citas? ¿Él incluso quería? ¿Qué pasaría si estar célibe por tanto tiempo era lo que ahora lo estaba volviendo completamente consciente del atractivo sexual de Louis? ¿Esta obsesión con Louis era solo por el enfermero sexy y nadie más? ¿Y si todo lo que el chico quería era amistad? 

_Él te dejó besarlo, tonto. Dos veces. Ese no fue un gesto "amistoso"._

—El dolor te hace eso, —dijo, incómodo con sus pensamientos y consciente de que había mantenido a Louis esperando que su respuesta dure demasiado. El creciente endurecimiento en sus pantalones tampoco ayudaba.

—La culpabilidad también lo hace, según me han dicho. 

Otro comentario silencioso, pero llegó a casa. ¿Podría hacer algo con cualquier tipo si Jim siempre se movía sobre su hombro y tenía obsesionando su corazón? Seguro que como la mierda no sería justo arrastrar los recuerdos de su antiguo amante a algo nuevo. Tal vez solo necesitaba relajarse, olvidarse de comenzar cualquier cosa, y simplemente aprender a ser un ser humano social nuevamente.

—Mi psiquiatra dice que es una de las etapas del duelo, así que sí. —Exhaló bruscamente y cambió de tema. —¿Qué haces para divertirte?

—¿Te refieres aparte de pescar y correr?

Incluso en la semioscuridad, Harry podía ver la sonrisa de Louis. Hizo sus propios labios en respuesta.

—Sí, aparte de eso, listo. —Era increíble lo fácil que había sido pasar de gruñir a Louis a sonreírle.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo con los hijos de mis primos y hacer senderismo. Y por supuesto, nado. —Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó: —Nunca me dijiste lo que haces, aunque lo pedí educadamente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo libre, —comenzó Harry, —así que cuando lo hago, trato de hacer todo lo que puedo, además de recuperar el sueño. Y como me gusta estar en el agua, eso significa nadar, bucear, navegar. —Otro recuerdo lo asaltó, pero aguantó el dolor. Él había comenzado algo que quería terminar.

—Jim y yo estamos reconstruyendo un viejo velero. Está casi hecho, también.

Esperó la superficial declaración de simpatía, pero Louis lo sorprendió de nuevo, como lo había estado haciendo desde el principio, y preguntó:

—¿Vas a terminarlo?

Buena pregunta.

—No lo sé.

Y no lo hizo. No había pensado en eso en seis meses. De repente, se sintió sofocado, como si alguien estuviera presionando una almohada sobre su rostro. Se puso de pie y bajó los escalones hasta el césped y los escalones que conducían a la playa. El dolor fue rápido y agudo, y las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. No lo había esperado, así que no había estado preparado. Se pasó la mano por la cara y volvió la mirada al cielo despejado, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

—Oye, lo siento. —La voz de Louis era ronca con cierta emoción que Harry no pudo dejar de entender. —Me iré ahora.

_¡Diablos, no!_

—¡No! —Harry no se dio cuenta de que había gritado la palabra hasta que se dio cuenta de que Louis lo estaba mirando. Lejos de las luces del porche, Harry apenas podía distinguir sus facciones. —Por favor... todavía no.

No podía soportar estar solo ahora mismo. Estaba dolido, y necesitaba que Louis estuviera allí con él hasta que recuperara el equilibrio. Algo había comenzado entre ellos, y aunque Harry no sabía de qué se trataba, lo reconoció como un salvavidas que no debería ignorar. Louis parecía entender lo que necesitaba, porque regresó para ponerse al lado de Harry, sin hablar, solo siendo una presencia reconfortante. Su ángel estaba en eso otra vez... manteniendo el rumbo con él, y Harry estaba listo para tomar todo lo que Louis estaba preparado para darle. Era hora de seguir adelante, incluso si le asustaba muchísimo.

🥀

Louis se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia en el techo, se dio la vuelta y se estiró antes de levantarse de la cama. Había pasado el día anterior con Harry en el agua en el velero que habían contratado. Se había convertido en su rutina diaria pasar al menos una parte de su día con Harry, desde nadar hasta ir a pescar juntos, a explorar la pequeña ciudad en tierra firme, a caminar por la isla. Aunque las cosas habían progresado hasta que Louis sintió que se habían hecho amigos, él quería más.

Habían hablado de todo, desde los cinco años de Louis en la Marina, hasta sus padres y hermanos a quienes había perdido, hasta su trabajo voluntario. Hablaron de los padres de Harry en Puerto Rico, los diez años de su hermano como Navy SEAL y su transición a la contratación de seguridad, los tatuajes de Harry, el "guerrero" el tatuaje intrigó a Louis - Jim y sus años juntos con la fuerza policial.

—Conociéndote, esa palabra, escrita de esa manera, significa algo. Dime, —preguntó, estudiando la palabra en el bíceps de Harry.

—Conoces el movimiento que representa este punto y coma, ¿verdad?

—Sí... se trata de inspirar a las personas que luchan contra la enfermedad mental y otros problemas difíciles para que nunca se den por vencidos, pausa, respiren y continúen con el transporte. —Louis estaba empezando a ver a dónde conducía esto, pero esperó a que Harry terminar su explicación

—Me hice este tatuaje el día que enterramos a Jim, —dijo, sus ojos adquirieron un aspecto lejano. —Estaba enojado y gritando. Yo quería aplastar algo. Manny me dijo que tomara ese enojo y que hiciera algo útil con eso. Pensé que conseguir esto era una especie de monumento a Jim, que era un guerrero, que nunca se dio por vencido, que mantuvo viva la esperanza hasta el día de su muerte. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Louis antes de mirar el tatuaje. —Es mi manera de mantenerlo cerca de mí, de recordarme a mí mismo que si él puede continuar, yo también puedo.

—Me alegro de haber preguntado entonces, si eso te ayuda a recordar, —dijo Louis, deseando poder acercarse para consolar a su amigo. Harry había ocultado las profundidades que Louis quería explorar, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo como un amigo casual que desaparecería de la vida de Harry cuando el tiempo de Louis en la isla terminara.

Tristemente, eso sería en otros tres días. La idea lo deprimió mientras se ocupaba de los negocios, se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes. Después de ese beso hace más de una semana, Harry no lo había tocado de nuevo. No había sido por falta de oportunidades, pero cada vez que se acercaban a ese punto crítico, Harry se había apartado, o había desviado la atención del calor que se levantaba a diario entre ellos. Sería difícil estar cerca de él durante los próximos tres días y no saborear esos labios otra vez, pero Louis sabía que le tocaba a Harry dar el primer paso. Él era el que lidiaba con el dolor por la pérdida de un amante. Louis no se atrevería a hacerle avances. Solo Harry podía saber cuándo estaba listo para eso.

Frustrado, y cachondo después de otra noche de ensueño, fue a preparar el desayuno. Harry nunca dijo nada acerca de venir, pero Louis siempre hizo lo suficiente para dos, en caso de que lo hiciera. Hasta ahora, siempre lo había hecho. Decidió hacer huevos con facilidad -la forma favorita de Harry para comer huevos- con tocino y papas fritas, trabajó en la cocina y preparó café, dejando los huevos para el final. Hizo el suyo y estaba a punto de servirse la comida cuando el marco familiar de Harry apareció en la entrada, protegiéndose bajo un paraguas.

—La puerta está abierta, —dijo, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, porque Harry siempre vaciló en el umbral.

—Buenos días. —Él entró y se volvió para sacudir el paraguas antes de dejarlo caer en el cesto del paraguas junto a la puerta.

Louis levantó la vista. Algo estuvo fuera esta mañana.

—Mañana. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Este Harry era demasiado parecido al que había conocido por primera vez, y Louis sintió los primeros indicios de inquietud. Como el infierno si iba a dejar que Harry se alejara de su amistad de vuelta al modo de recluso, pero tenía que tener cuidado. Este Harry era volátil y podría romperse sin previo aviso. Él preferiría no tener una discusión antes del desayuno. Hizo los huevos de Harry, sirvió su plato y lo colocó delante de él. Luego puso la cafetera sobre la mesa con las dos tazas que usaban y se sentó con su propio plato.

Harry comió solemnemente, masticando la comida lentamente, como si comer fuera una ocurrencia tardía de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en su cabeza. Louis deseó que dijera algo y pidió toda su paciencia para esperar, al menos hasta después de haber comido. Estaban en su segunda taza de café cuando Harry finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Contando los días para la libertad, detective? —Louis trató de aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero una mirada a la cara de Harry le dijo que había perdido la marca por una milla.

—¡Solo responde la puta pregunta! —Gruñó Harry.

—¡Temperamento, temperamento! —Le reprochó Louis, irritándolo un poco. Al menos no había vuelto a congelar a Louis. La ira siempre fue mejor que la indiferencia.

Harry se levantó, empujando su silla tan fuerte que se cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo. Louis lo miró, sus propios nervios se levantaron, aunque tuvo cuidado de permanecer inexpresivo.

—¡No estoy de humor, Louis! —Espetó. —¡Solo responde la pregunta, maldición!

—Me voy el jueves. ¿Por qué necesitas saber esto?

—Nada. —Harry se alejó de la mesa.

—¡Mierda! —Ahora Louis estaba molesto. —O háblame o lárgate y llévate tu mala actitud contigo.

Harry acechó alrededor de la mesa para pararse frente a Louis, que también se había levantado. No retrocedió, y se encontró distraído con los labios de Harry, húmedos donde los había lamido. Un paso más cerca, y él podría besarlos. Ansiaba saborear, incluso enojarse, pero se resignó a sí mismo. Harry estaba hablando de nuevo.

—No estoy listo.

Ahora estaba confundido. ¿Para qué diablos no estaba listo Harry? No se le ocurría nada, entonces preguntó: —¿No estás listo para qué?

—No estoy listo para que te vayas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No entiendo. —Louis no estaba dispuesto a burlarse de sí mismo al suponer que Harry quería decir algo que no quería decir.

—Viniste aquí y me enojaste, —Harry se quejó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Ahora quieres una disculpa?

—¡Estúpido! —Respondió Harry de inmediato. —Esto no es una broma.

—No me estoy riendo. ¿Qué quieres, Harry? ¿Qué tal si me lo dices, así que no tengo que adivinar, eh?

Harry resopló con fuerza.

—¿Te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo cuando regreses a Bellhaven?

—Me gustaría mucho.

La respuesta de Louis fue inmediata y sincera. Suspiró en silencio una oración de agradecimiento porque su preocupación por lo que sucedería cuando él se fuera había sido sepultada.

—No esperes milagros, —le informó Harry. —Todavía me cabreas...

—Lo sé, —lo interrumpió Louis, —pero aún quieres besarme.

—¡Jodete! —Harry se acercó, su cuerpo rozando a Louis. Estaba duro, y Louis contuvo el gemido que se le subió a la garganta.

—¡No tan rápido, Speedy González! Un paso a la vez, — bromeó Louis.

Se inclinó y besó los labios de Harry, y cuando el detective se negó a dejarlo alejarse, se rindió a las demandas repentinamente urgentes del policía. Harry exploró su mente como si buscara un tesoro, y cuando amamantó los labios de Louis, sus rodillas se debilitaron. Harry arrastró los labios por el costado de la garganta de Louis, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de volver a cruzar sus mejillas para robar otro beso hambriento de la boca de Louis. Cuando finalmente se separaron, cada hombre respiraba con dificultad.

—La venganza es una perra, chico bonito, —dijo Harry, su voz baja y llena de promesas. —Espero que puedas pagar el precio.

Louis se apartó de la tentación mirando fijamente su boca impresa.

—Soy un enfermero de trauma. Nada me sorprende, detective.

Harry se rió, mientras la tensión se filtraba a través de él.

—Famosas últimas palabras, —bromeó, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa.

La lluvia cayó más fuerte, y el sonido de las gotas en el techo excitó a Louis más de lo que él entendía. Eran como la energía líquida que llenaba el espacio entre él y Harry, que lo miraba con intensidad de halcón. Necesitaba hacer algo, y aunque sabía que el juego sexual con Harry aliviaría la tensión que crecía a su lado, no quería estropear su floreciente amistad con el sexo a menos que eso fuera lo que Harry también deseaba.

—¿Juegas al póquer? —Preguntó, esperando distraerlos a los dos.

—¿Qué detective no juega póker? Nuestros trabajos son a menudo un juego de póquer en la carne. Fingir, adivinar, trama, apostar, ganar, perder. ¿Tienes cartas?

—Y patatas fritas, —dijo Louis. —El que gane la mayor cantidad de fichas gana el partido.

—¿Cuál es el pago para el ganador?

—Sorpresa de día lluvioso, —dijo Louis. —El ganador decide, el perdedor tiene que pagar.

—¿Seis juegos?

—De acuerdo.

Louis sabía lo que exigiría si ganaba el partido, e hizo todo lo posible para desestabilizar al policía astuto sentado frente a él, cuya cara de póquer era tan inexpresiva como una pared vacía en una casa nueva. Harry no habló, no reaccionó, ni siquiera para sonreír cuando Louis se quejó cuando perdió un juego. Habían bajado a la última, y Louis podría forzar un desempate o pagaría el precio. Sus nervios estaban tensos por la tensión, su piel caliente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras jugaba con su mano. Por un lado, quería el desempate para poder tener la oportunidad de ganar. Pero algo le dijo que amaría cualquier cosa que Harry decidiera exigir como recompensa por haber ganado. Lo cual hizo muy bien, dejando a Louis mirando su mano perdedora con incredulidad.

—Bien amigo, detective, —dijo con mal humor. —La próxima vez, veremos quién es el mejor jugador de póker.

Harry se rió, y el sonido era tan raro y tan hermoso, Louis se estremeció de deseo. Quería sentir el pecho de Harry temblar debajo de él con esa risa. Él quiere oírlo resonar en su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué es la sorpresa del día lluvioso? 

Harry lo consideró por un largo momento antes de contestar.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que dibujaba y pintaba?

_¿Qué, lo qué? ¿Sorpresa?_

—No, no lo hiciste. Louis podía ver que Harry estaba en una forma rara y lo iba a hacer esperar.

—Bueno, lo hago... es otra cosa que hago para divertirme. — Harry se detuvo, mirando expectante a Louis, quien no dijo nada, solo esperó. —He estado haciendo algunos dibujos estos últimos días, —continuó finalmente, —pero lo que más he querido dibujar y pintar no ha estado disponible. Hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué es eso? —Louis hizo la pregunta que sabía que se esperaba que hiciera, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta no era un "qué" sino un "quién".

—Tú como mi modelo desnudo.

La piel de Louis se erizó al darse cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Harry se reflejaban en la calidez de sus mejillas y el labio que sostenía entre los dientes. Había estado en la Marina durante cinco años, por lo que estar desnudo frente a otros hombres no era un problema para él, pero la idea de estar desnudo en la misma habitación con Harry estaba haciendo un número en su líbido, y él estaba luchado para mantenerlo unido.

—¿Eres bueno? —Preguntó, tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo y sus deseos desenfrenados.

—Posa para mí y lo descubrirás, chico bonito. —Los ojos verdes de Harry sostuvieron la mirada de Louis.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a ser tu modelo?

Harry se rió, y el sonido era una deliciosa mezcla de anticipación y hambre.

—Mientras quieras ser. ¿Ves? Tú ganas, yo gano.

—¿Qué crees que ganaría aquí?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, por favor, no me des esa mierda! Estás tan caliente por esto como yo.

Su tono desafió a Louis a negarlo. Él no lo hizo.

—Mierda. Veremos cómo me siento después de una sesión.

—Vámonos, —dijo Harry. —No traje nada conmigo.

Y así es como Louis se encontró compartiendo el paraguas con Harry de regreso a su casa, donde estaba feliz de quitarse sus prendas mojadas, ya que un lado de él no había estado cubierto en absoluto. Ahora estaba parado en el estudio de Harry con sus pantalones, temblando por el frío y la anticipación. El mismo Harry se había puesto unos pantalones cortos secos y una camiseta sin mangas y estaba preparando el espacio como él lo quería antes de comenzar. Louis lo miró, gradualmente creciendo cada vez más cálido y su deseo creció.

—Yo dije desnudo, Louis.

La voz de Harry en su oído lo sobresaltó. No lo había escuchado acercarse a donde estaba parado junto a la chimenea, y la sensación de su aliento contra la piel de Louis era imposible de evitar. Que Harry lo hubiera llamado por su nombre era una señal de lo mucho que también se veía afectado por lo que iban a experimentar juntos. Recopilando sus pensamientos errantes, se quitó los bóxers y se puso orgulloso ante el hombre que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y agradecidos.

—Joder, estás muy bien, —dijo Harry roncamente. Luego se aclaró la garganta. —Para la primera pose, te necesito junto a la mesa en la ventana. En pie. Apóyate contra ella, brazos y piernas cruzados.

Colocó a Louis como él quería, ambos hombres ignorando vanamente el calor que los quemaba dondequiera que tocaran. Louis siseó cuando Harry movió sus brazos y sus dedos se posaron en su pecho. Apretó los músculos cuando Harry tocó su muslo. Apretó los dientes cuando Harry volvió la cabeza. Cada toque hacía su cuerpo más duro, hasta que lucía una semi-erección por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus mejillas ardieron de consciencia cuando Harry se apartó de él y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a dibujar o babear, detective? —Preguntó, tratando de mantener una cierta distancia.

—¿Qué es lo que me impide hacer ambas cosas?

Harry le sonrió, pero Louis no perdió la lujuria que Harry finalmente había dejado de esconder de él en esos ojos verdes. Él apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus propios ojos. Tal vez si no miraba al tipo podría atravesar esta sesión sin perder su mierda. La risa de Harry rodó sobre él como las suaves olas en la laguna, aumentando su deseo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace diez días que estaría desnudo en la casa de Harry Styles luchando contra su deseo de follar al policía hasta el olvido, se habría reído en sus caras. Ahora su lucha consistía en qué hacer para no mirar tanto al hombre, por miedo a que su control se rompiese y que hiciera algo que ambos podrían lamentar después.

Lo siguiente que supo es que el sonido de las guitarras españolas llenó el aire, la música emocionante y relajante al mismo tiempo. Se relajó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y dejó que su mente divagara. Cuando volviera a Bellhaven, estaría de servicio durante siete días antes de tomarse un descanso, y probablemente tan ocupado que no tendría tiempo para hacer más que comer, dormir y asearse entre turnos. Él tenía la reunión familiar para asistir en un par de semanas. Se preguntó cuándo regresaría Harry. Tal vez podría llevar al detective con él como su acompañante. Abrió los ojos, listo para hablar, y la vista que lo saludó derretía su corazón.

El rostro de Harry estaba húmedo de lágrimas, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas en el cuaderno de bocetos frente a él. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su trabajo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Louis lo estaba mirando. No hizo ningún sonido cuando la música cambió de las suaves guitarras españolas a los sonidos sensuales de las letras en español. Louis intentó traducir las palabras, pero no obtuvo la mayor parte. Luego la canción cambió a una balada inglesa por un cantante español y la reconoció. Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Louis mientras escuchaba al cantante que prometía besar el dolor de su amante, para ser un héroe que estaba a su lado.

Como si Harry sintiera sus ojos en él, levantó la mirada, a los húmedos ojos de Louis, y el dolor que estaba sintiendo golpeó a Louis en cuanto al corazón. Sin importarle más la apuesta, solo necesitando abrazar al hombre que parecía no poder apartar la mirada de él, Louis se acercó a Harry, lo levantó del taburete y lo abrazó. Sintió que el carbón se deslizaba por su pierna mientras Harry lo soltaba para sostenerlo. La canción cambió de nuevo, pero Louis no pudo atender las palabras mientras sostenía al hombre que finalmente admitió que estaba cayendo en sus brazos y lo dejó sollozar. Tirando de él hacia el sofá, se dejó caer sobre él, y arrastró a Harry abajo a su lado, todavía acunándolo en sus brazos mientras se recostaba, acariciándole la espalda y los brazos, calmándolo, tranquilizándolo, dejándolo trabajar a través del momento de dolor.

Louis no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron tendidos juntos, pero eventualmente los sollozos de Harry se calmaron, y se quedó quieto, con los brazos todavía envueltos en el cuerpo de Louis. Louis sintió cuando comenzó a arrastrar besos suaves como plumas sobre su carne, y el estado de ánimo cambió de comodidad a lujuria. Se quedó quieto, dejando que Harry marcara el ritmo, sabiendo lo que estaba por suceder, dándole la bienvenida.

—Mi ángel, —susurró Harry en español, arrastrando besos por la columna de la garganta de Louis. —Siempre has sido mi ángel, Louis. Tú me cuidaste esa noche. Y me has estado cuidando desde que llegaste aquí.

—No te dejaré, Harry, —prometió Louis, como lo había hecho esa noche, seis meses atrás. —Estaré justo aquí.

Harry se acercó y le besó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo puedo extrañarlo tanto y aún desearte? No tiene ningún sentido.

Se apartó de Louis y se sentó, limpiándose la cara con la camisa y luego poniéndola en sus manos. Louis se sentó junto a él, su cuerpo tarareando de necesidad. Él lo ignoró. Esto no era sobre él. Se trataba de Harry, de ayudarlo a pasar del dolor a la curación. Él no dejaría que sus necesidades llegaran antes que las de Harry.

—No podemos evitar lo que nos atrae, —dijo. —Tú lo sabes. —No tocó a Harry, simplemente se sentó junto a él, cumpliendo su promesa de estar allí.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, en su propia oscuridad con confusión y deseo.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerle el amor como quería antes de morir. No tuvimos tiempo. Queríamos tomarlo con calma. Claro que nos hicimos amigos, pero nunca nos acostamos juntos y nos amamos el uno al otro como lo necesitábamos. Ahora nunca tendré eso con él.

Las palabras se estrellaron contra Louis como un camión de dieciocho ruedas a toda velocidad.

—Me vestiré, —dijo, tragándose los sentimientos que amenazaban con hundirlo. Harry no estaba preparado para nada con él. Fueron solo seis meses de hablar de celibato. Él realmente solo quería a Jim, no a Louis.

Se puso de pie, alejándose para vestirse, negándose a dejarse detener por el dolor en su pecho. Su ropa todavía estaba húmeda, pero no le importaba. Se dio la vuelta cuando estaba completamente vestido y descubrió que el sí de Harry ardía en sus emociones. Louis era demasiado miserable para intentar descifrarlo. No discutían, pero deseaba que lo estuvieran haciendo. Esos momentos eran cuando el verdadero Harry se mostraba a sí mismo, y eso era todo lo que Louis podía tener con él... eso, y algunos besos ardientes.

—¿Puedo ver lo que hiciste? —Preguntó, tratando de devolver las cosas a la normalidad que lo separaba a él y a Harry.

Harry parpadeó y se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde estaba vacilando junto a la chimenea.

—¿A dónde carajos crees que vas?

Sus palabras fueron combativas, pero su tono no. Louis lo miró a los ojos mientras respondía.

—Casa. Solo quería ver el dibujo. Pero si no quieres eso, está bien también.

Retrocedió, pero Harry lo siguió hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas a casa? Tú acabas de decir que no te irías.

Louis resopló.

—Y no me voy. Solo te estoy dando el espacio que necesitas. Todavía estaré allí cuando estés listo.

Entonces Harry entró en su espacio personal, su pecho tocando el de Louis.

—Cuando esté listo para qué, ¿Louis? ¿O es cuando tú estés listo? ¿Huh? ¿Cuándo estarás listo para confiar en mí? ¿O dejar de tratarme como si fuera un niño que no conoce su propia mente? ¿O dejar de pensar que sabes cómo me siento o qué estoy pensando? Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Ahora él era belicoso. Louis intentó pasar a su lado, pero el policía era más pesado que él y no se movió.

—Mira, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Te duele, y esto se trata de tu curación. No me imagino en esto en absoluto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que hace que quiera golpearte y besarte al mismo tiempo.

🥀

Harry vio a Louis tratar de contenerse. Estaba ardiendo con un deseo tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar sus rodillas para evitar sacudirse con él. Aquí estaba Louis, intentando negar el fuego que ardía entre ellos, malinterpretando las intenciones de Harry, preparándose para cerrarlo, volver a ser el enfermero profesional. De ninguna jodida manera Harry iba a dejar que eso sucediera. No solo había pasado dos horas peleando contra el infierno mientras lloraba a su amante perdido y codiciado al que planeaba seducir para que Louis se llevara todo porque había agarrado el extremo equivocado del palo.

—Piensas demasiado en todo, ¿verdad, chico bonito? Siempre buscando hacer a todos menos a ti mismo felices. ¿Es eso lo que te entrenaron para hacer en la escuela de enfermería? ¿Para ponerte en último? ¿Asumir las necesidades de todos los demás era más importante que tu necesidad? ¿Eso es lo que implica ser enfermero?

Metió la mano y lamió el labio inferior de Louis. No pudo soportar la tentación ni un segundo más. Quería probar a todo este hombre que lo había despertado, lo había arrastrado pateando y gritando fuera del miedo en el que había estado durante seis meses, le había dado permiso para sufrir, llorar, reír. Tenía mucho miedo de que se estuviera enamorando por segunda vez en su vida, y no le importó. Era difícil soltar a Jim, y estaba seguro de que habría más lágrimas, más ira, más tristeza. Pero ahora tenía a Louis... y no iba a dejar que el hombre terco le robara su alegría. No si él pudiera ayudarlo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para decirte que incluso si eso es lo que significa ser enfermero, eso no es lo que necesito. No quiero tu maldito auto- sacrificio.

Acarició la mandíbula de Louis con temblorosos pulgares mientras le acunaba la cara con las manos. Podía sentir la tensión que le decía que Louis estaba apretando los dientes.

—Relájate, mi ángel, —susurró, besando cada mandíbula por turno. —No te lastimaré. Lo prometo.

Acercó la cara de Louis y lo besó profundamente, metiendo la lengua y haciéndolo suyo cuando Louis finalmente se liberó. Él gimió, amando el sabor del hombre.

—Tu besas como un ángel, también, —dijo. —Quiero acostarme contigo como un amante, si te parece bien.

Sintió a Louis estremecerse por la reacción, y su temperatura interna se elevó, quemándolo por dentro.

—¿Jim también era un ángel?

La voz de Louis estaba ronca de lujuria reprimida. Su pregunta no sorprendió a Harry tanto como a él. Sabía lo que Louis estaba haciendo... estaba desviando la atención de la declaración de Harry, de lo que significaba. Harry lo entendió. Lo hizo todo el tiempo, cuando no quería enfrentar un problema o responder una pregunta. Sonrió, volviendo a sorber los labios de Louis antes de decir:

—Eres un ángel. Mi ángel. Dulce, caliente, delicioso en mi boca y en mi lengua.

Soltó las manos de la cara de Louis hasta su cintura, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir la erección que había estado creciendo desde el momento en que pensó en lo que quería como su premio por ganar el partido de póker. La visión del enfermero desnudo lo había llevado al mástil completo, incluso cuando los recuerdos de masturbar a su amante, de chuparlo, de besarlo hasta que se vinieran, le habían arrancado las lágrimas. Louis estaba equivocado sobre él. No quería conservar los recuerdos de Jim a costa del nuevo amor. Quería llamarlos para que pudiera recordar cómo se sentía estar con alguien que realmente quería. Como si quisiera a Louis. Le estaba dando permiso para seguir adelante, llevando los recuerdos de Jim con él a este nuevo lugar.

—Te necesito, mi ángel. He estado luchando contigo desde la primera vez que te vi trotar en la playa. Ya terminé de pelear. Quiero seguir desde aquí, pero no lo haré si pretendes que no lo quieres también. —Empujó contra las caderas de Louis. —¿Estás conmigo?

No sabía cuándo había vuelto a ser el hombre que solía ser, el policía a cargo y enfadado que no tomaba prisioneros, pero dejaba que la sensación de confianza lo invadiera, calmando el dolor de su pena. Él podría hacer esto. Podía seducir a este hombre en su cama justo cuando Louis se había abierto camino hasta el corazón de Harry.

La sonrisa de Louis era como la luz del sol en un día nublado, como la luna llena a través de las hojas en la noche. Se mostró en toda su cara mientras asentía y tragaba. Harry robó otro beso, y cuando los brazos de Louis finalmente se envolvieron alrededor de él, gimió de placer y envolvió los suyos alrededor de la espalda de Louis, aferrándose a su vida, como lo había querido desde la primera vez que se habían conocido en la Sala de Emergencias todos esos meses atrás.

—No quiero tomarlo con calma, —le dijo a Louis. —Quiero ir donde mi corazón dice para un cambio. La precaución es correcta para el detective Styles. Pero solo soy Harry aquí. ¿Me entiendes?

—Fuerte y claro, —respondió Louis, inclinándose para besar su mandíbula.

—Tienes que elegir un apodo diferente para mí—, dijo, burlándose de los lóbulos de las orejas de Louis con la lengua. — 'Detective' no es suficiente en el departamento de seducción.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Tratando de seducirme?

Harry le mordió la oreja a Louis con fuerza.

—¿Lo intentas, cabrón? ¿Es por eso que estás temblando? ¿Por qué estás bloqueando tus rodillas? ¿Porque solo estoy tratando de seducirte?

Lamió el lugar que acababa de abusar con los dientes y escuchó el grito de Louis con una sonrisa petulante.

—Así, ¿o así? —Lo lamió de nuevo, riéndose cuando Louis reprimió un gemido. —¿Todavía crees que lo estoy intentando?

—Tu vocabulario de seducción necesita una mejora, —le informó Louis con voz tensa mientras Harry empujaba su polla de forma tentadora. —'Cabrón' es abusivo.

—Insultaste mis habilidades para hacer el amor, —dijo Harry, frotándose contra el frente de Louis otra vez. —Tal para cual.

—Las cosas están en ti, bebé, —señaló Louis, su voz ronca por la necesidad mientras giraba sus propias caderas hacia adelante para encontrarse con las de Harry.

—¡Mmm! 'Bebé' es un buen apodo. Sexy. Como yo.

La risa de Louis encendió a Harry por dentro, y lo besó nuevamente, duro, dejando que su hambre por él lo consumiera. Louis lo besó, negándose a dejarlo respirar por más de un segundo a la vez. La urgencia entre ellos creció hasta que Harry se apartó de Louis.

—Vamos, —dijo Harry, y llevó a Louis a su habitación, donde se quitó la ropa y arrastró a Louis a la cama. Empujándolo hacia él, se echó hacia atrás y pareció llenarlo. La polla de Louis se levantó orgullosamente contra su vientre, sus bolas pesadas con semilla. La idea de hacer que Louis se corriera por todo su pecho elevó la ya alta temperatura corporal de Harry hasta que pensó que iba a arder hasta convertirse en cenizas donde se encontraba.

—Joder, eres caliente, —susurró, arrodillándose sobre Louis para besarlo, luego retrocediendo, arrastrando sus labios por el pecho de Louis hasta que alcanzó el premio que buscaba.

Cuando Louis se levantó para mirarlo a la boca, el corazón de Harry tropezó. No había esperado que quisiera volver a tener a alguien tan cerca de él, pero no ignoraría el deseo que corría por sus venas mientras chupaba la cabeza morada de la polla de Louis antes de tragarlo hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry había estado con unos pocos hombres antes que Jim, pero nunca había tenido algo así como los sentimientos por ninguno de ellos que ahora estaban barriendo a través de él. Solo Jim había logrado hacerlo sentir así. Hasta ahora... hasta que Louis lo estaba desenredando nuevamente.

—¡Harry, por favor!

—¿Qué necesitas, mi ángel? —Deslizó su lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Louis otra vez, luego lo lamió justo debajo del borde, en ese punto sensible que siempre lo hizo gemir cuando Jim se lo hizo.

—¡Necesito que dejes de molestarme, cabrón!

El irritado uso de Louis de la misma palabra que había usado momentos antes la amó Harry y le dijo lo lejos que se había ido Louis.

—Pensé que habías dicho 'cabrón' era abusivo. —Chupó la polla rígida en su mano.

Louis lo jaló y lo arrastró para besarlo, y no hubo más conversación después de eso. Sus besos se volvieron más urgentes y, antes de darse cuenta, Louis lo tenía boca arriba, chupándolo hasta que quiso gritar. Louis no lo dejó volar su carga, retrocediendo antes de que sus bolas explotaran. Le devolvió el favor, llevando a su amante a la parte posterior de la garganta, abotonándolo como Louis le había hecho, sintiendo cómo se le hundía el vientre mientras jadeaba y trataba de evitar su orgasmo.

Louis lo tiró de nuevo y lo arrastró por su cuerpo, lo besó y lo acarició desde abajo. Se deslizaron a lo largo del cuerpo del otro, frotándose las pollas juntas, dejando que el líquido pre seminal lubricara su camino hasta que Harry supo que ya no podía contener el orgasmo. Se sentó, tirando de Louis con él y colocándose entre sus piernas, cubriendo a Louis con sus propios muslos. Alcanzando entre ellos, agarró las dos pollas con sus manos y las acarició, empujando dentro de ellas mientras Louis hacía lo mismo. Gritó cuando su polla estalló, disparando semen por todas partes. Louis no estaba muy atrás, temblando y gimiendo cuando llegó.

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, Harry plantó una caricia en los labios de Louis a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis, hasta las orejas, y por la columna de su cuello hasta su garganta, agarrándose a Louis mientras se abrazaban. Cuando el orgasmo finalmente lo liberó de su apretón, se derrumbó con Louis sobre la cama, riendo salvajemente hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien? —Louis miró su rostro mojado con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, —dijo. —No te vuelvas más maternal conmigo ahora. No estoy triste esta vez. Estoy feliz.

Louis se secó las lágrimas y le besó las mejillas por completo.

—Me alegro.

Se quedaron quietos así, la lluvia aun golpeando el techo los arrullaba para dormir. Harry se despertó primero, sintiendo el frío en el aire. Sabía que no podía moverse sin despertar a Louis, así que se acurrucó más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amante. La siguiente vez que se despertó, estaba cubierto, pero solo en la cama. Rodó y sintió la leve calidez del lugar donde Louis había estado.

—Estás en mi lugar, —dijo una voz áspera, alejando a Harry para que pudiera volver a la cama. —Todavía estoy destruido.

—Duerme, mi ángel. Te cuidaré por un cambio.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron demasiado rápido para Harry. Había terminado los bocetos desnudos, con muchas caricias pesadas entre ellos para darle más sabor a las cosas, y con la ayuda de Louis había decidido cuál de ellos también se comprometería con el lienzo. Tenía otra semana y media en la isla, pero temía estar solo ahora tanto como temía tener compañía dos semanas antes. Las pinturas le harían compañía.

Había llegado hasta el muelle con Louis, levantando una mano en señal de despedida mientras el ferri se alejaba de la orilla llevándose a Louis consigo. Había luchado contra la desolación que sentía y había pintado su camino para salir de la soledad. Louis lo llamó cuando regresó a Bellhaven, y luego no había sabido nada más de él hasta esta mañana, cuando Louis llamó para disculparse por no haber llamado antes.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —Le preguntó Louis, e intentó no responder al anhelo que escuchó en la voz de Louis.

—Una semana más, —le dijo. —Tengo un examen psicológico y un examen físico.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo sabrás si vuelves al trabajo?

—Tal vez otro par de días. De todos modos, será bueno estar en casa.

—¿Estás...? —Louis vaciló? —¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió. El enfermero Tomlinson estaba de vuelta.

—Estoy mejor, chico bonito, —bromeó. —Tengo un ángel en mi hombro, ¿recuerdas?

—Lindo, —dijo Louis, riéndose entre dientes. —Avísame cuando estés llegando. Iré a recogerte.

Harry sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Fue una sensación embriagadora, después de seis meses de pesadez y miseria.

—Lo haré, mi ángel.

Harry sabía cómo el cariño afectaba a Louis. Le gustaba cómo se ruborizaba su nuevo amante, y podía imaginarse cuán rojo estaba Louis mientras hablaba.

—Te diría que hagas algo anatómicamente imposible, pero hay oídos inocentes, —dijo Louis. —Lo que me recuerda, ¿te animas a divertirte un poco con la familia el próximo fin de semana?

Harry vaciló. Sabía que la invitación era para la cena familiar de Louis que se acercaba. ¿Estaba listo para tomar ese compromiso? Conocer a la familia era un gran paso, y ni él ni Louis se habían comprometido. No habían pronunciado las palabras. Todo lo que habían hecho fue elegir para disfrutarse el uno del otro. Estaban en la zona de amigos con beneficios. No quería suponer que era más que eso. Aún necesitaba proteger su corazón.

—Yo... te lo haré saber, —dijo, sin querer herir al hombre del que iba a cuidar, pero sin querer comprometerse con algo de lo que también estaba inseguro. Él tenía opciones. Él sabía que... siempre lo había sabido. También sabía que Louis no lo apresuraría a tomar una decisión que él no estaba preparado para tomar. Incluso si eso era lo que Louis quería. El hombre era tan generoso que a Harry a menudo le preocupaba que nunca fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

—No hay problema. Solo dímelo antes de que salgas, así puedo contarle a tía May.

—Lo haré, —prometió, y luego colgaron.

Manny y Joe llamaron un par de días después, queriendo saber cómo estaba.

—Estoy mejor, —les dijo, sabiendo que estaba hablando. — Gracias, Joe.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un cuñado entrometido.

La risa silenciosa de Joe hizo eco en su oído.

—En cualquier momento, hermano. Es mi trabajo hacer feliz a mi familia. Incluso si tengo que arrastrarlos pateando y gritando al pozo para beber el agua.

Harry se rió con él.

—Algún día, voy a arrastrarte pateando y gritando a un editor.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo te fue? —Joe movió el foco de regreso a Harry.

—El amigo de tu vecino es un gran tipo, —dijo, repentinamente sintiéndose inusualmente tímido por compartir sus sentimientos por Louis, incluso con su familia.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Manny lo conocía bien y no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya siendo vago.

—Es un cuidador, ¿sabes? Siempre buscando hacerme sentir mejor. Y agresivo, como tú, Joe. Creo que necesitaba ser empujado.

—¿No hay chistes, entonces? —Manny era un bastardo persistente.

—¿Qué es para ti?

Manny se rió y Harry supo que había caído limpiamente en la trampa de su hermano.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos encontraremos con este insistente cuidador?

Harry suspiró. Acababa de hablar con Louis acerca de conocer a su familia, y ahora su hermano estaba acumulando presión. ¿Por qué no podría tomar un descanso? ¿Él quería? ¿Necesitaba uno o simplemente corría asustado otra vez? Trató de redactar una respuesta que fue honesta, si no completa.

—Nos estábamos poniendo mucho mejor cuando se fue, — dijo.

En su mente podía ver cuánto mejor... Louis tumbado en la playa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando bajaba de lo alto que Harry acababa de administrar con su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios. Louis sobre él, inclinándose para besar sus clavículas, para pellizcar sus lóbulos de las orejas, mientras deslizaba su polla de un lado a otro sobre la de Harry, frotándolas hasta el orgasmo. Sí... se llevaban mucho mejor ahora.

—¿H? ¿Todavía estás ahí?

Aparentemente, se había perdido todo lo que su hermano le había dicho mientras estaba soñando despierto con Louis. Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo... se estaba convirtiendo en un lío embrutecido.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

La risa casi maniática de Manny lo hizo sonreír ahora, dos semanas después de haber cerrado el teléfono con rabia.

—Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Cuando Harry permaneció en silencio, Joe intervino,

—¡Aboga por la Quinta!

—Muy gracioso, —replicó Harry, pero se estaba riendo con ellos.

Se sentía tan bien reírse con sus hermanos, sentirse libre para ser feliz, incluso si su corazón aún dolía por el hombre que había perdido, y la rabia seguía rugiendo cada vez que pensaba en la forma en que Jim había muerto. Seguía siendo Harry Styles, un hombre apasionado que finalmente había dado el paso, y estaba listo para volver a intentarlo. Él no se estaba haciendo más joven, y lo que Louis estaba ofreciendo era más de lo que podía dejar pasar. Dejó que el dulce licor de la esperanza se desatara en sus venas, disfrutando de los sentimientos que inspiraba.

—Me pidió que fuera con él a la cena familiar, —espetó. El miedo y la negación lucharon dentro de él, una creciente necesidad que se sentía como burbujas calientes en su pecho.

—Y dijiste que sí, ¿no? —Una vez más, su silencio le dijo a Manny todo lo que necesitaba saber. —H, ¿tienes sentimientos por este tipo? Me refiero a todo lo que hay. ¿Te importa este tío, hermano?

Harry resopló profundamente. Bien podría admitirlo en voz alta.

—Sí.

Un pequeño silencio, luego Manny exigió, —Entonces, ¿qué diablos estás dudando? Si él te invita a conocer a su familia después de dos semanas, también debes gustarle muchísimo.

—O simplemente está siendo Louis el cuidador, ayudándome a sanar de perder a Jim. Ese es el tipo que es. Hará cualquier cosa para que sus pacientes se sientan mejor.

Esa era la rebarba bajo su silla de montar, lo que hizo que Harry dijera. Quería ser más que un proyecto de Louis. Si fueran a hacer las cosas, él quería ser diferente, no un paciente, ni un compañero de jodida, sino el hombre que Louis necesitaba en su vida para devolverle todo lo que regalaba diariamente a los demás.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Harry. Independientemente de las dudas que tengas, no puede saber sobre ellas si abres el botón como lo haces normalmente y no dices nada. Tienes que dejar de lado lo que te pasa la mayor parte del tiempo y ser humano, ¿sabes? Solo es un hombre que necesita otro hombre. Ese tipo. Sigo diciéndote que está bien necesitar a otras personas, hermano. Y está bien decirles eso, también. Ningún hombre es una isla.

La conversación se mantuvo con él mucho después de que Manny y Joe colgaran. Él sabía que tenían razón. Cuarenta años, y se sintió como una virgen a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez. Si sus colegas pudieran verlo ahora... Lo más probable es que se queden estupefactos, pero sabía que lo apoyarían. Todos los muchachos con los que estaba cerca en el trabajo le daban dificultades por ser tan distante. Después de que Jim murió, cuando vinieron a verlo, antes de que los dejara fuera a todos, le hacían saber que le cubrían las espaldas, y cualquier cosa que necesitara, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar.

Ya era hora de recuperar su vida. Comenzando con la cena, con la familia de Louis.

🥀

—Tía May, este es el Detective Harry Styles. Harry, la dama que me rescató y terminó de criarme.

Louis apretó suavemente los hombros de su tía, luego sintió que ella se liberaba de su abrazo para alcanzar la cara de Harry. Ella era una mujer pequeña, y Harry tuvo que apoyarse para poder abrazarla.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Detective Styles. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros. Louis nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Su voz era fuerte y llena de amor, y cuando le besó las mejillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Louis sintió que algo se desplegaba en su pecho. No había querido admitir que había estado preocupado acerca de cómo sería recibido el reservado policía latino por su bulliciosa familia. Nunca debió haber dudado, ni siquiera por un momento. Pudo ver que Harry estaba abrumado por su recepción, aunque su amante abrazó a su tía suavemente antes de soltarla.

—Todas las cosas buenas, espero, señora, —dijo Harry. — Es un placer conocerte también.

La tía May miró a Louis y sonrió.

—No creo que mi Louis pueda pensar en algo malo que decir de usted, detective, —dijo, y aunque su tono era suave, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Louis se rió y se sintió aliviado cuando Harry también lo hizo.

—Es el ángel en él, señora. Siempre está tratando de hacer las cosas bien para todos.

Los ojos agudos de la tía May adquirieron el color tenue que aparecía en las mejillas de Harry mientras hablaba, y se volvió para mirar a Louis, que le sonrió, incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por el hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella.

—Es algo bastante perspicaz decirlo, detective, —dijo.

—Por favor, es Harry, señora, —dijo, y ella asintió.

—Solo si me llamas tía May. Aparte de mis propios hijos, todos los demás lo hacen.

—Sí, señ- sí, tía May.

Ella se rió entre dientes y atrapó su brazo con el suyo.

—Ven conmigo. Te presentaré alrededor. Louis, —aquí miró a su sobrino, —ve a buscar a tu tía abuela Jane. Estoy seguro de que está lista para comer ahora.

Louis sabía lo que estaba haciendo su tía. Él le había dicho en voz alta acerca de Harry que ella necesitaría hacer su pequeño cuidado para darle la bienvenida apropiadamente. Y si no se perdía su suposición, ella también querría advertirle acerca de jugar con el corazón de su sobrino. No es que Harry también escapara de esa conversación con sus pecados. Hombres y mujeres, todos lo cuidaban, y él los amaba.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si me habían olvidado, —bromeó su tía abuela de noventa y ocho años tan pronto como entró en la sala de estar donde estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas. —Después de un tiempo, las imágenes en la pantalla se vuelven borrosas, y el discurso es simplemente ruidoso. —Miró hacia atrás, como si esperara que alguien más estuviera allí. — ¿Dónde está tu joven? —Exigió.

Todos en la familia parecían pensar que él y Harry estaban comprometidos, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho las palabras el uno al otro. No estaba listo para llamar a sus sentimientos amor todavía... un mes era demasiado pronto para eso, pensó. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a decir que eran un objeto, por lo que dejó caer a su tía abuela.

—Está con la tía May, tía Jane. Vamos, salgamos a cenar.

Louis nunca había visto a Harry tan relajado. Se rió de las bromas tontas de la familia, sonrió en silencio cuando sus tías le hablaron al oído, lo sentaron entre ellos y frente a Louis en la gran mesa vieja, y comieron todo lo que alguien puso delante de él.

—Es oficial, —había anunciado Jake, uno de los primos mayores de Louis, —Harry es la parte interna del concurso 'Puedo comer un caballo'. ¡Te tiene vencido, chico Lou!

Todos rieron y aplaudieron, y Justin, el gemelo de Jake, coronó a Harry con un ridículo sombrero de papel que lo declaró "Rey de la colina". Louis había tomado una foto de Harry con un hueso en la mano, como si acabara de arrancarle la carne. Louis nunca hubiera sabido que su amante era un comilón si no fuera por la cena. Después, él había bailado tan salvajemente como los primos más jóvenes de Louis, haciendo reír a todos por sus payasadas, especialmente cuando hacía algunos movimientos de los sesenta con la tía May. Su tía lo abrazó cuando terminó la última canción y lo besó profundamente. Verlo disfrutar, dejar ir su ira y amargura, dejar entrar a otras personas, hizo que Louis quisiera envolverlo y llevarlo a casa para que pudiera amarlo.

Ahora estaban de regreso en el departamento de Harry, la primera vez que Louis estaría allí. El apartamento loft de dos dormitorios, en el paseo marítimo en la parte antigua de Bellhaven, era precioso, aireado y acogedor. Después de quitarse la chaqueta, Louis se acercó a los ventanales y contempló las magníficas vistas de la bahía.

—Gracias por invitarme esta noche.

La voz de Harry en su oído hizo que los escalofríos subieran y bajaran por los brazos de Louis.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido, —dijo, girando la cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran separados.

—Tu familia es muy divertida, —dijo Harry, retrocediendo burlonamente, negando a Louis el placer de un beso. —Hubiera sido imposible no divertirse.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —Louis se giró para mirarlo a la cara, lo acechó, dando un paso adelante por cada paso que Harry le quitaba.

—A mis padres les encantaba bailar y nos enseñaron a Manny y a mí todo lo que queríamos aprender.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que Louis lo estaba arrinconando, pero cuando intentó esquivarlo, Louis lo agarró y lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

—¿Vas a algún lado, detective? —Le preguntó, deslizando una mano por el pecho de Harry hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y más allá de la parte delantera de sus jeans, estirando fuertemente su polla.

—Aparentemente no, —dijo Harry, riendo entre dientes y apoyándose voluntariamente contra la pared. —¿Me necesitas para algo, chico bonito?

—¿Qué piensas? —Louis se inclinó y besó sus labios ligeramente, alejándose antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto me excitaste esta noche? Seguí queriendo arrastrarte fuera de algún lugar, así podría jodidamente besarte.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es justo lo que Jim diría. —Miró a Louis y dijo. —Nunca me he sentido así, excepto con Jim. Y recién comenzaba. —Levantó las manos para tomarle las mejillas a Louis. —Todavía duele como un hijo de puta, —dijo, y Louis pudo ver que lo hizo en la sombra que atenuaba la luz en sus ojos. —Pero creo que, si mantengo a mi ángel cerca, el dolor se desvanecerá con el tiempo.

Louis enderezó su cuerpo, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarse, a excepción de las manos de Harry en su rostro.

—¿Y qué pasa entonces?

Hizo la pregunta en voz baja, conteniendo la respiración, rezando para que la respuesta fuera lo que esperaba, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba saber del hombre que lo miraba.

—¿Cómo es siquiera eso una pregunta en tu mente? — Preguntó Harry, su voz ronca por la emoción. —¿Crees que eres solo una mierda de rebote que estoy usando hasta que esté completo otra vez?

—Creo que necesito escuchar que me digas lo que soy para ti, cariño, —dijo Louis, incapaz de retener el cariño.

Harry de repente dejó caer las manos, pero llevó a Louis junto con él a la esquina opuesta de la gran sala de estar, donde había un caballete de cara a la pared de vidrio. Él jaló a Louis para que mirara hacia la pintura, y Louis jadeó cuando se vio a sí mismo, más cerca y más personal, a través de los ojos de otro ser humano. Fue una vista impresionante. Los castaños y dorados del cielo, los celestes del océano, el azul de sus jeans, la definición de su cuerpo, el fuego en sus ojos, la curva sensual de sus labios... todo decía que alguien amaba a este hombre. Alguien vio belleza en este hombre.

—La pintura está ambientada en tonos de dorado, para reflejar no solo el color de tu cabello, sino también la pasión por las personas que gobiernan en tu corazón.

La voz de Harry que explicaba lo que estaba transmitiendo en la pintura empapó a Louis de calor.

—Elegí pintar este primero, porque era el que tenía en la habitación conmigo después de que te fuiste. Me hiciste compañía en la noche, cuando sentí que estaba más solo de lo que había estado antes de conocerte. Antes de enamorarme de ti.

La respiración de Louis se detuvo, y su corazón tartamudeó en su pecho. No podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía sentir su cuerpo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue escuchar mientras Harry llenaba su alma con palabras para hacerle saber lo equivocado que estaba al dudarlo.

—Jim y yo no queríamos que lo que había entre nosotros fuera solo sexo, así que nos mantuvimos a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Queríamos asegurarnos de que los sentimientos fueran el verdadero problema. —Apartó la vista un momento, hacia la vista sobre la bahía de la noche, luego miró a Louis. — No necesito esperar para descubrir cómo me siento por ti. Nunca olvidaré a Jim, y siempre me preocuparé por él. Pero él no tiene nada que ver con cómo me haces desear no haber sido tan difícil de entender cuando nos conocimos. Él no tiene nada que ver con cómo me gustaría haberte besado antes. No es él al que quiero cuando te chupo. No es a él a quien le doy pena cuando estoy solo en mi cama por la noche, y los sueños de ti me despiertan. Eres tú, mi ángel.

Se inclinó y besó a Louis en los labios, sin tocarlo de ninguna manera, y luego se apartó. No había terminado de hablar, y Louis se maravilló, en la pequeña parte de su cerebro no superada por las emociones, donde el elocuente Harry había estado antes. Otro beso, este más profundo, más duro, robó los pensamientos de Louis por completo. Solo podía mirar cómo su amante lo seguía seduciendo con sus palabras, convenciéndole de que era más de lo que temía que fuera.

—Tú eres el que me hizo enojar tanto que pude apagar tus luces, pero no lo hice porque también me hiciste sonreír. Me hiciste creer que estaba bien ser débil una y otra vez. Me hiciste comprender que estaba bien abrirme a otra persona. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaría bien, aunque mi corazón esté roto. Tú me haces correrme mientras duermo. Me haces reír. Tú me completas.

Volvió a besar a Louis, sacando su lengua para poder mamar, haciendo que Louis gimiera y deseó poder moverse para poder abrazar a Harry y arrastrarlo más cerca. Pero él estaba paralizado, al parecer.

—¿Todavía necesitas que te diga lo que eres para mí, mi ángel?

Louis negó con la cabeza, y luego logró decir.

—¡No!

Entonces Harry se movió, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y devorando su boca. Louis lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Se entregó a los besos y caricias que estaban enviando su presión arterial elevándose.

—Te quiero a ti, Louis, —dijo Harry, y todo el cuerpo de Louis se aquietó.

—Define 'querer', —susurró. —Necesito tener claro lo que necesitas de mí. Porque Dios me ayude si no quieres decir lo que quiero que digas.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero mostrarte, como nunca le mostré a Jim, que te elijo. Mientras me elijas a mí.

Cómo llegaron de la sala de estar al dormitorio de Harry, Louis nunca podría decirlo. Cómo se desnudó era otro de esos misterios de su primera vez juntos, pero no tenía la intención de intentar resolver el acertijo porque Harry le susurraba en español, chupándole la clavícula, los bíceps, el ombligo, la polla. Para cuando Harry se lo tragó hasta el fondo de su garganta, Louis estaba terminado. Él entró en erupción, disparando semen por la garganta de su amante, incapaz de contener nada. A Harry no pareció importarle, tragándose todo lo que Louis le dio, lamiéndose los labios y luego besando a Louis otra vez, compartiendo su gusto con él.

—Ha pasado un tiempo para mí, —dijo Harry mientras sus manos temblorosas separaban el culo de Louis y levantaban un dedo para jugar. —No quiero hacerte daño, y soy un tipo bastante grande.

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, la boca de Harry estaba allí, y perdió el aliento. Harry lo envolvió en otro golpe de bienaventuranza, haciendo que su hambre aumentara de nuevo, pero cuando intentó devolverle el favor, Harry le negó el placer.

—No. Esto se trata de probarte que no eres mi amante de rebote. Solo déjame amarte, Louis. Siempre me puedes pagar otra vez... después de que me he saciado de ti.

Y luego volvió a volver loco a Louis con deseo, chupando y lamiendo, abriéndolo con dos, luego tres dedos, acariciando su próstata, arrastrando roncos gritos de placer de su garganta.

—¡No, bebé, no! —Suplicó cuando pensó que Harry lo volvería loco de lujuria. —No me hagas correr sin ti.

—Todo lo que quieras, mi ángel. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

🥀

_Seis meses después._

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—Arriba, tía May. Él estará abajo en un minuto. ¿Te relajarás?

—Mi sobrino se va a casar. Relajarse es lo último en mi mente. Ahora ven aquí... tu pajarita está torcida.

La mente de Louis estaba llena de recuerdos de los últimos seis meses, desde la primera noche en que hicieron el amor toda la noche en el desván de Harry, hasta la primera vez que dijeron 'Te amo' fuera del dormitorio, hasta la noche en que Harry se lo propuso. Sus dos familias habían estado allí, incluidos los padres de Harry, cuando se arrodilló ante Dios y todas las personas en el restaurante, Louis pensó que moriría de felicidad y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

Ahora estaban allí, un mes después, teniendo la mejor inauguración posible para cualquiera... una boda y una recepción en la casa que Harry le había ayudado a construir en el lago Harmony, en Upper Bellhaven. Todos los familiares y amigos de Louis y Harry estarían allí. El oficiante sería el cuñado de Harry, Joseph DiLello, fiscal adjunto de los Estados Unidos. Los padres de Harry y la tía May se los "regalarían" el uno al otro. Los primitos de Louis serían los floristas y los portadores del anillo, y tanto el hermano de Harry como los primos de Louis serían los hombres que estarían con ellos.

—Señoras y señores, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para unir a dos personas que se aman mutuamente por una vida de compromiso.

La primera oración de Joe comenzó una breve ceremonia civil en la que Louis y Harry prometieron ser los ángeles guardianes del otro para siempre, y cuando se besaron, los invitados estallaron en aplausos y silbidos de lobo. La felicidad estaba en todas partes. La alegría era una constante en sus corazones cuando cortaban el pastel juntos, tenían sus primeras danzas entre ellos y con sus padres. Cuando finalmente se alejaron, con la ayuda de Manny, del aeropuerto y del jet privado fletado para llevarlos a la isla donde se conocieron, su alegría fue total.

El viaje en el ferri fue peludo... iba a llover, y tuvieron que pagar una suma principesca al conductor del ferri para que los llevara antes de que llegara la tormenta. Sabían que volvería a salvo... había soportado tormentas mucho peores en el pasado, pero estaba comprensiblemente molesto porque lo habían sacado de su cálida cama para trabajar.

No les importaba que hubieran gastado una buena cantidad de cambio en un paseo en bote. No tenían planes de abandonar la isla hasta que terminara su luna de miel de dos semanas.

Ahora solo querían irse a la cama, para poder compartir su amor de la manera tradicional.

Las luces estaban en la cocina cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa de Manny y Joe, y Harry miró a su alrededor, como el policía alertado. Sintiendo que no había peligro, dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y se volvió hacia su esposo.

—Te llevaría más allá del umbral, niño bonito, pero creo que probablemente me dispararías. No quisiera que rompas tu código de no violencia en nuestra noche de bodas.

Louis se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

—Te dejaré llevarme a la cama, cariño, —le susurró al oído. El teléfono sonó cuando fue a recoger Louis, y se movió para que pudiera tirar de él de su bolsillo, ponerlo en el altavoz.

—¡Manny, estoy de luna de miel, amigo! ¿Qué no podía esperar?

—¿Se encendieron las luces cuando llegaste allí? —Manny ignoró su saludo grosero.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno. Sólo quería asegurarme. Diviértete, y no abuses del pobre tipo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tiene pacientes a los que volver!

Louis colgó el teléfono.

—Puedes usar mi culo todo lo que quieras, detective, siempre y cuando estés preparado para pagar.

—Un tipo que conozco dijo una vez, y cito: 'Nada me sorprende'. ¡Súbete, chico bonito, tráelo!

Luego colocó a Louis en sus brazos, riendo con él mientras corrían hacia el dormitorio principal. La puerta estaba abierta, y el aroma de las rosas era fuerte en el aire. Louis alcanzó la cabeza de Harry para encender la luz, y ambos se quedaron sin aliento al ver qué los saludaba. La enorme cama estaba salpicada de pétalos de rosa roja, y había jarrones con más de ellas diseminadas por la habitación. Louis se deslizó por el frente de Harry, gimiendo ante la sensación de la dura polla de su marido contra la suya, y luego caminaron de la mano hacia la cama. En el centro había un paquete bellamente envuelto y una tarjeta que decía:

_¡Felicitaciones! ¡Sé siempre feliz!_   
_Amor,_ _Manny_ _y_ _Joe_ _._

Harry se acercó para agarrar el paquete, y después de arrancarlo del bonito papel de envolver, abrió la sencilla caja blanca... y se rió. Louis se acercó y miró adentro, y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Pero sonrió ante la vista también. La caja contenía todo tipo de juguetes sexuales y parafernalia: condones de todo tipo, sabor y color, lubricantes de diferentes sabores y sensaciones, consoladores, sondas de próstata, anillos de polla, aceites para masajes.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Dijo Louis, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Harry solo se reía y reía, y luego tiró de Louis para que se pusiera de pie.

—¡No me extraña que me haya advertido que no te desgastara el culo! Él sabía exactamente lo que nos había dejado.

Louis sonrió y asintió, besando sus labios suavemente.

—Es un buen hermano y te ama, —es una ayuda.

Harry asintió.

—Y te amo, mi ángel. Para siempre. Y ahora tengo todo tipo de formas de mostrarte.

—Yo también te amo.

Harry se apoderó de sus labios, de repente necesitaba probar al hombre que amaba más de lo que necesitaba su próximo aliento. Louis se balanceó sobre él mientras lo besaba de vuelta, gimiendo por su placer ante la dulzura que estaban compartiendo. Entonces la ropa voló por todas partes, con las manos agarradas y acariciando, las lenguas lamidas y chupadas, y luego, por fin, benditamente, Harry estaba donde ansiaba estar... con las bolas profundas en su marido. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Louis se ajustara a su longitud y circunferencia, dándose tiempo para enfriar la fiebre que ardía en su sangre.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy, me quitas el aliento, —dijo Louis, mirándolo con ojos de lujuria.

Echó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Harry, acariciando la cicatriz, llegando a besarla. Luego las deslizó por los brazos de Harry, bajó por su costado sobre las cicatrices de quemaduras, alisando sus manos con amor.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, muévete! —Le imploró a su esposo cuando Harry no se movió.

El control de Harry se rompió, su cabello ondulado se deslizó sobre sus mejillas mientras golpeaba a Louis. Se retiró y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. Luego su pelo se balanceaba salvajemente, los músculos de sus muslos y brazos se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas. Louis lanzó un grito de dolor cuando Harry lo tomó y se abrió por completo a su marido. Harry levantó una de sus piernas, colocándola sobre su hombro, y giró para que su cuerpo pudiera ir más profundo.

Louis gimió cuando la nueva posición hizo que Harry acariciara su próstata empujándose y deslizándose.

—¡Oh, jódeme, cariño! —Suplicó en una agonía de placer.

Harry gruñó y se sumergió más profundamente en él, sintiendo su semen preparándose para disparar desde su cuerpo.

—¡Mierda! Me voy a correr, cariño, —le dijo a Louis. — Vente conmigo.

Se animó y tomó la polla dura como acero de Louis en su mano, acariciándola mientras lo bombeaba. El orgasmo se estrelló contra él a mitad del golpe, y Harry se agarró a la rígida longitud de Louis mientras su cuerpo se vaciaba. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió cuando encontró su liberación, y solo un momento después, la polla de Louis se convulsionaba en su mano, arrojando semen por todas partes mientras Louis gritaba su placer.

Harry se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Louis, ambos hombres respiraban con dificultad, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Unos minutos más tarde, Harry levantó la cabeza y vio el pétalo de rosa pegado al cuello sudoroso de Louis. Se lo quitó con una sonrisa y se deslizó del cuerpo inerte de su amante.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué piensas, 'Rey de la colina?'—Louis estaba deshuesado y saciado.

Harry se rió del título que le habían dado seis meses antes en su primer encuentro con la familia de Louis.

—Es agradable ser reconocido, —bromeó, mientras recogía otro pétalo de rosa aplastado del bíceps de Louis.

—¿Listo para ducharte ahora, Su Majestad? —Bromeó Louis.

—Lo que quieras, mi ángel, —respondió Harry, besando tiernamente la boca de Louis. —Siempre me ocuparé de ti.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
